You're Out of Your Mind
by Mal3nga
Summary: Mufasa didn't die in the stampede and he comes back when Nala is feeling not so sure about marrying his son, and her sights are now set on the king that was meant to be all along. But can Nala have Mufasa? And more importantly, can Mufasa look past his struggles to find a new love in one much younger than himself? (Mufasa x Nala). [Canon, semi-canon, and OC included.]
1. Chapter 1

"You're Out of Your Mind"

A MufasaxNala Fanfiction

**Written by Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga**

_Mufasa, Nala, Simba, Rafiki, Sarabi, Sarafina, Scar/Taka, Chumvi, Malka, Kula, Tama (c) Disney_

_Nia, Buziba (c) Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga  
Story (c) Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga_

**Chapter 1**

One would definitely have to be strong after all that Nala went through. From cubhood to adulthood, she was faced with challenges she never thought she would have encountered; nothing her mother had prepared her for. No mother could prepare their daughter for an adventure like she had been on. Regardless of her betrothal to the future king, Nala was tested emotionally, physically, and mentally in her years. And as she stood on the edge of Pride Rock with Simba's shadow looming over her, she was brought back to the troubled times she couldn't soon forget.

She could clearly remember the sight of all the lionesses grouped together, the news of king Mufasa and prince Simba deaths taking its toll on them all. Through her blurred vision and aching chest, Nala remembered looking over to the queen and seeing Sarabi gasping for air, as the news of her family's death shooting a pain through her that no one could relate with. Nala knew, from a young age, things were never supposed to be like this. But as the shadows of the hyenas encroached on their grieving group, she wished things would have never been like this. Growing up, her time was spent in slavery to those mongrils. She spent her days close at Sarafina's side, large blue orbs wandering over the surroundings for any hyenas that were growing tiresome of zebra and antelope and craved cub flesh instead. Nala didn't put it past them; they had almost consumed Chumvi, Malka, Kula, and Tama. The hyenas would even taunt Nala while Sarafina was around, letting the cub know that if she dared to leave her mother's side that she would have her bones left in the den area like the rest of their kills.

Teenhood was more troubling to her memories. As she was older and more sufficent at getting hunting done, the hyenas used their same tactics to pressure Nala to over hunt. The few times Nala decided enough was enough, she was struck. But she could clearly reflect on the hyenas who had abused her were always limping around the day after. Little did Nala suspect that Scar, the tyrant king, was watching Nala with great interest and the physical damage done to her he would double against the hyenas. Now the lioness knew it was because Scar wanted a trophy of a queen by his side, since Sarabi was not submissive to him. Had he not known Sarabi from cubhood? Nala had always thought Sarabi was a headstrong sort of woman and she was encouraged to believe that from Sarafina's tellings of their past. One day, however, Nala was approached by the uncle-figure she had known for the longest time, but it was different. Disgust rung through her entire body, shivers running down her spine like she was thrust into arctic waters when he was around. And the day he had come for her, to finally put an end to all the speculation and questioning of his true intentions, she had left him with another mark to his face and her fading image to his emerald hues.

She left the Pridelands. And she didn't want to go back. What was once promised to be the best home she could have ever asked for, it was turned into a dry nothingness. Nala wasn't sure why she was so intent on recovering the lands to its former glory when she set off looking for Simba. Maybe it was because she felt some sort of responsibility to the earth that now only showed dirt and gloom, or because she wanted to get Scar back for what he had done to her. Not only to her, but her pride; her family and friends. And when she found Simba, and finally convinced him to come back to the home he was supposed to rule over, she was more than pleased when she could help him take back what was his. Sure enough, Scar was overthrown and the hyenas followed him off Pride Rock, leaving behind paw prints and a disgusting stench which the lionesses soon took care of And to their horror, the queen who lead them through these hard times while she dealt with it all herself. Their dear Sarabi had perished, and hadn't even had the chance to pass on the responsibilites to her son.

And after all of that, she now stood as the future queen to these lands. Almost by some unknown force of time had the Pridelands regained its previous greenery. As both subject and royalty alike stared at Nala, she painted a smile across her features. The sun soaked her already lightly toned pelt, making her seem even more pleased with the moment where she stood next to the male whom she found and brought back to his place. But on the inside, she was still living in the lands of Scar's reign. For the moment she looked over her shoulder at the remaining lionesses who stood behind the royal couple, she could only spot her mother, and a few other females. Her mind imagined Sarabi standing there as well, smiling at her son with Mufasa next to her. Their translucent forms watching over the other animals of the Pridelands as they once stood in the same position as herself and Simba, in the same sunlight.

...

The sky had painted itself a magenta and purple mix, with stars twinkling behind the remaining clouds of the night time. Nala pressed through the grass, the only sounds her sensitive ears picking up on were those of the grass being crushed under her paws, and the sounds of herds gathering up together. The herds didn't leave at the sight of Nala, as she positioned her tail upwards, to signal them that she wasn't on the hunt. Not now. She had a personal hunt going on inside her, where her thoughts were latching themselves onto her concentration and not letting go.

When she emerged from the grass and walked up a small hill, her lids were heavy over her blue orbs and she continued to mentally spar with herself. _'I was supposed to love him by now. Mom told me I would fall in love with Simba and everything would be okay... so why hasn't it happened yet?'_ Nala asked herself. Her tail wrapped around her paws whilst she sat, head bent to look down at the ground. The lioness remembered back when they were kids, and Zazu was insisting they would be married. Never did he mention they would fall in love with one another, so maybe he was trying to warn Nala of this impending problem. Now that she thought about Zazu, her head perked and she searched the lands for him as though he would be right there for her. She hadn't seen him in a long time. Like, a **really** long time. She didn't want to think about any more deaths, but she was convinced that the majordomo was dead as well. Not wanting to think about how he had passed or even where he was now, she made a mental note that she would need a new majordomo.

She let a sigh escape her chest, not realizing how much she had been holding it in. A bad habit of hers, she had concluded; Nala would sometimes, as a cub, stray from her mother and be caught by the hyenas without Sarafina around so she would hold her breath and remain as quiet as possible. She was never dinner for anyone so she didn't need to do it any longer, but she supposed now that she had just carried it as a habit of when she was in deep thought or in a state of panic. But now she could have just been able to supress that panic more.

As Nala continued to joust with herself and her mental swords, her eyes were drawn to the moving grass a little ways from her. The grass being a good height at the angle she was positioned on the hill, Nala's cat curosity was irked and she felt the tugging on her morals as both queen and nosy feline to check it out. Besides, how bad could it be that a lioness of her calibur couldn't handle it? Moving off of her haunches, Nala crouched down slightly, her elbows rubbing against her sides and she kept her blue eyes hovering over the movements. She could hear mumblings, so she adjusted her ears to listen easier. A male and a female, she concluded. The male had a deep voice, almost familiar to her. And the female's voice was light, soothing. The best way Nala could describe it was if a feline had an extremely large amount of catnip and wasn't finished with the sensational ripples through their body.

"You alright back there, Nia?" the male pondered.

"Oh, I'm fine," she replied. "Don't worry about me."

Soon, the two figures escaped the yellow grasses and into a clearing where there were a few rocks and puddles. Even though the female was brightly coloured, like herself, Nala's eyes were drawn to the sight of the male. The more she studied the brute, her stomach dropped and she physically had to stop herself from letting her jaw drop. He retained most of the features from a lion from her past. Of course, when she was a cub, she couldn't really place many names to faces and unfortunately that being a habit of hers now, Nala attempted to remind herself not to draw such drastic conclusions. But she continued to stare, and maybe she was thinking louder than just inside her head because the two looked straight at her.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're Out of Your Mind"  
A MufasaxNala Fanfiction  
**Written by Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga**

_Mufasa, Nala, Simba, Rafiki, Sarabi, Sarafina, Scar/Taka, Chumvi, Malka, Kula, Tama (c) Disney  
__Nia, Buziba (c) Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga  
__Story (c) Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The night had crept up on Nala and these two new lions. It offered a silence that aided in Nala's growing anxiety of being alone with this large male and a lioness who could easily hold her own. As Nala stayed perched on the top of the hill, she flicked her sapphire orbs back to Pride Rock, wondering – hopefully quieter this time – if anyone was going to come and look for her conveniently. She couldn't see anyone coming for her, so she would have to approach these two kindly. She would have done so anyways, but it was nice to have back up in case these rogues had other ideas in mind.

Surprising Nala, she wasn't the first one to speak. The male did. "Hello there," called out the brute. He had moved a little closer to where Nala was standing, but he didn't advance up the hill. However, Nala noticed how wherever the lion would go, the lioness behind him would follow.

"Hello," Nala replied. Her tail swayed back and forth behind her, the small blades of grass being picked up in the motion as she did so. "Might I ask who you two are?" she beckoned out to them. Luckily they didn't seem to be a duo of troublemakers, but with the primary example of Scar, Nala had learned to never judge a book by its cover.

She was pleased that her request lead to introductions. As the male nodded, he looked over his shoulder at the lightly coloured fae. "This is Nia," he then looked over to the queen of the Pridelands again, "And my name is Mufasa."

_Mufasa?_ Nala's thoughts echoed in complete disbelief. _No, that can't be... Mufasa died in the stampede. Scar told us he –_, her thoughts were overpowering and her face was a result of her shock. But then a thought occurred to her. She couldn't judge a book by its cover, and Scar was what she hadn't thought to be. So could it have been that allowing him to sew a truth into their pride those few years ago was because he was trying to pull one over on the very same lionesses who had outcasted him? Through her thoughts, she found a little more peace.

Nala nodded her head to Nia, still in shock and hoping she didn't come off as rude. But her eyes started to linger back to Mufasa. The voice matched his presence perfectly, just as she remembered from cubhood. But now that she looked even closer, she could see his face was more aged than before. His eyes were duller, making his ruby coloured orbs a faded brown. But his body looked the same. Still strong and muscular, as a great king of his calibre would be.

Breaking her out of thought, the bright beige lioness behind Mufasa, Nia, moved up beside the gold male. "And what is your name, dear? If I may ask," Nia gently questioned.

Nala was reminded that she hadn't given her name yet, even though the social structure of the uptight conversation exchanged between these three lions called for Nala to do so. With a thoughtful flick of her ears, she cleared her throat and smiled graciously. As any queen would. "Sorry," she apologized for her perceived rudeness. "My name is Nala." Why was she having such a hard time just saying to Mufasa that she knew him? Surely he hadn't come back here by accident.

But when her name was mentioned, Nala found a new twinkle of light in Mufasa's once bored eyes. His ears perked with his head, and he walked up to the younger lioness with purpose. Closing the gap between the two, the male's ruby hues focused on Nala's form more and more with each pressing second, Nala unsure if she should move away or just stay put. The result of her persistent lack of decision making skills resulting in her just staying where she was. Her eyes moved over him, taking him in for what he was now that he was closer to her. He was as big as she remembered him, the grand size of his bulk being quite the off putting to find in front of her now, especially when she believed a few minutes ago that he was still dead.

Finally, Mufasa moved his head away from her and smiled. "Oh my, it **is** you Nala! Look how you've grown up," Mufasa bellowed, his paw reaching out to grasp her to him in a friendly hug. Nala had no other option but to fall into his scent, reminding her of her cubhood. She could remember Mufasa doing his rounds of the Pridelands. Often, when her mother and Sarabi would hang out together, he would check up on the lionesses and make sure they were doing alright before leaving. Distinctly, Nala could remember his scent when he left.

_Tree bark_, she reminded herself. _Whenever Mufasa would come home, he smelled of tree bark._ Never would she know why he did when she was a cub, but now knowing the ways of dominant males in a pride, they would often rub themselves against trees to mark their territory. But when she was young, all she could think was he should smell like Sarabi. Nala could never know what Sarabi smelled like, but it was so much cleaner compared to Mufasa.

A clear picture of Sarabi in Nala's mind brought the lioness to ease herself away from Mufasa, unaware that he was questioning her leaving his embrace. Her eyes were focused to the ground as she wondered to herself how she could tell him. After all, she wasn't too sure how she was supposed to break it to him that his brother was the one who killed Sarabi. Or at least, that was how Nala viewed it.

After a moment of silence between the three, Mufasa cleared his throat. It brought both females to look at him, but Nala could see he was looking at Nia at his side. "Nia, Nala is my son's betrothed. She is the future queen of the Pridelands," she explained to the lioness.

"Oh, are you?" Nia asked. Nala nodded her head, almost guiltily. The thoughts of being with Simba again blanketing her in a veil of shame for how she was acting in front of Simba's father. "Mufasa has told me you were the favourite to become the next lead huntress after Sarabi decided you were ready," Nia commented. The shame fell even harder onto Nala's face, and her head was weighed down because of it.

"Speaking of Sarabi, where is she? Back at Pride Rock? I can't wait to see her again," Mufasa smiled. His eyes were taken over to where Pride Rock was, Nia's following. They both focused on the large rock standing out against the landscape. It certainly was an eye catcher, even in the dark. But when Nala didn't reply, Mufasa's eyes followed after her. "Nala?"

Hastily, Nala peered back up at the king but skewed her vision to the side, away from where she could even spot Nia's bright colour. With a sigh, she collected her words though she wasn't sure she could have put it any other way for him. "She passed away," answered Nala. Another silence was brought amongst the group. Not even able to bring herself to look up at Mufasa, she looked at Nia. Nia looked just as shocked as she was sure Mufasa did. "I'm so sorry to have to tell you this."

Nia looked over to Mufasa for Nala, but she soon looked away from him as well. This brought Nala's curiosity to a boil once more, and she looked to the male. Sadly, the lioness sighed when she saw Mufasa's expression. He was standing stiff, ears alert like he was still awaiting for news of Sarabi's whereabouts. His orbs were wide, and that was probably how the tears were falling so freely. Just the sight of this male crying, it brought Nala's own ears to a fall and her eyes closed for fear of allowing her own tears to shed.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're Out of Your Mind"  
A MufasaxNala Fanfiction  
**Written by Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga**

_Mufasa, Nala, Simba, Rafiki, Sarabi, Sarafina, Scar/Taka, Chumvi, Malka, Kula, Tama (c) Disney  
__Nia, Buziba (c) Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga  
__Story (c) Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga_

If you'd like to find more information on the stories and art by me, check out my deviantArt page and tumblr! Links are in my profile!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"I'm so sorry, your majesty," Nala sadly expressed her concern for the male. She knew it couldn't be easy for him. It wasn't easy to watch Sarabi suffer all that time she was alive, but she was just glad Mufasa didn't have to see his true love in such a state. Watching Mufasa's reaction, she continued to let her eyes linger over his indecisive features.

Finally, it looked like he came to a conclusion. "I need to be alone for a while," he told the two. As king, Nala knew he wasn't asking permission, and it seemed like Nia and Nala were in no way looking to stop him from being on his own for a while. Nodding, Nala looked at Nia and beckoned her to follow with swift communications through her tail. The two brightly coloured lionesses walked off the hill. As they left, Nala looked over her shoulder to Mufasa. He was sitting with his head hung and his shoulder blades protruding through his golden pelt. The posture of a broken heart.

As the two lionesses walked on, there was a silence placed back between them. Neither female really looked at each other, and when they did it was a small smile given back to each other and then looking forward again. The two continued to walk, pushing through the savannah grasses with not much to say. Not really sure why, Nala cleared her throat to see if anything would be said between the two.

"It's too bad about Sarabi," Nia commented. Pinning her ears, Nala criticized the tone of her voice. It was generic, like the way someone would speak about a child losing its favourite toy. But then again, who was Nala to judge? Nia didn't know Sarabi at all.

Nodding, Nala walked on. For some reason, now that they were speaking about something, Nala could relax her neck more. "Yes, it is," she replied.

"Mufasa spoke so highly of her. I wish I could have met her." The two of them stopped in front of a waterhole, the moon shining down on the waves to show the calmness of the liquid.

"It's too bad you couldn't have," Nala told Nia. "Queen Sarabi was the type of lioness who could stare a rhino, elephant, and bison straight in the eye and still have the nerve to tell them to get along as long as they were in her lands." Nala spoke from experience, as she remembered the older lioness doing just that on a number of occasions. As she spoke, Nia flicked her ears with great interest and intrigue. Nala could easily see that Nia was the type who could only dream of being that way; a superhero that ruled the Pridelands as Sarabi once did. But Nala found it best to change the subject. "So, you saved king Mufasa?" she asked.

Nodding her head, Nia looked up at the stars. "It was a night just like this one," she started. "Myself and some other lionesses were coming back from a hunt and we came across Mufasa, who was injured and beaten up at the time. As we were an all female pride, there were a few raised eyebrows when some of us came back with an injured male, but Mufasa wasn't one to intrude. So, he stayed outside of the territory, and he took care of himself... or so he believed." Nala's brow rose as she mentioned the last part, making her wonder just what Nia was getting at.

"What do you mean 'or so he believed'?" Nala questioned Nia. Her brow arched in a sceptical manner, wondering just what this lioness meant. However, from her demeanour, Nala was sure that there was nothing abusive about to come out of her mouth.

Nia laughed, obviously picking up on Nala's wonderment. "I would visit him outside of the territory and make sure he was healing up. But on top of that, he would find carcasses laying around and he believed they were just there." Now Nala was smiling, seeing what Nia was hinting at.

"You put them there for him," Nala concluded.

"I wasn't going to let him die just because he was too proud to accept help from others in his time of need."

Nala nodded again. Speaking with Nia like this, she was happy she could get to know her character a little more. As soft spoken as she was, Nala found this lioness to be kind and compassionate. But a question was imposing her peacefulness.

"Why did you leave your pride?" asked Nala. When Nala asked the question, Nia's face was washed over with a whole new emotion. One that Nala didn't even know could exist on the face of this lioness. Obviously it was hard for her to talk about, and so Nala quickly stiffened her posture. "I didn't mean to pry," she recovered, giving Nia the opportunity not to say anything.

Shaking her head, Nia smiled back over at Nala, but her smile was tinted with a faint sadness. Something she had obviously worked hard on not allowing affect her. "I don't mean to be secretive from you, queen Nala. I am just... it's fresh."

Curiosity was scratching at Nala like flies to her pelt, causing the lioness's tail to flick back and forth behind her. Nevertheless, she would have to respect Nia's decision and expect either an explanation from her later on, or learn to put it behind her and not know at all.

Silence was, one again, replacing their conversation but the two of them found their way over to where Mufasa was. He hadn't moved. Nala sighed, and looked back at Nia. "I don't know what to do," she said.

"What can you do, really?" Nia pondered.

"Simba will be overjoyed to see his father again," the queen lioness remarked. But she didn't know if Simba could deal with Mufasa knowing right now. It was fresh for them too, and even for Nala. It was hard to think that she wasn't going to learn the ways of the queen from the original; she was going to have to make mistakes along the way and learn from that. Added with a little common sense, Nala had the makings of a good queen, but she was still young and that's what frightened her.

Snapping out of her thoughts, however, was the sight of a golden figure encroaching on the lionesses time together, spent in the quiet. Nia's eyes followed as Mufasa placed himself in front of Nala, looking directly into her orbs. The queen watched Mufasa, noticing the same lacking light in his rubies.

"We should go back now," he said.

"You sure you're ready?" Nala asked him.

"I have no other choice," Mufasa answered almost instantly.

"You always have a choice, your highness." Nala's retort seemed to catch Mufasa off balance, his posture stiff again but all the more intent on going back home. With a sigh, Mufasa shielded his eyes once again by closing them and opening them back up with the sight of Pride Rock clear in his sights. Obviously his choice was to go home. All that Nala and Nia could do was follow along with him. Nala knew this route too well, following behind Mufasa again, just like good old times.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're Out of Your Mind"

A MufasaxNala Fanfiction

**Written by Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga**

_Mufasa, Nala, Simba, Rafiki, Sarabi, Sarafina, Scar/Taka, Chumvi, Malka, Kula, Tama (c) Disney_

_Nia, Buziba (c) Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga  
Story (c) Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga_

If you'd like to find more information on the stories and art by me, check out my deviantArt page and tumblr! Links are in my profile!

**Chapter 4**

Walking back to Pride Rock, Nala was transported back to her cub years. She followed behind Mufasa, her head lowered to the ground. This time, not because she was in trouble, but because she was fearful of upcoming trouble. For son and father, she was sure it wouldn't be the nicest of reunions. Her eyes were focused on the ground in front of her, barely noticing the fact that her paws were stepping in Mufasa's tracks. This time though, her feet weren't conquered in size. When Nala brought her gaze forward, she could see they were closer to the large structure she called home than she had thought they were. _I was too deep in thought_, she reasoned with herself. Also ahead, she studied Mufasa. At his side, Nia stuck close. She could understand why; this was a new land and even Nala could admit that she would be edgy about being in unknown lands. But at least she had Mufasa with her.

When the three reached the bottom of the rock, Nala wasn't too surprised that there was no one there; it was time for everyone to file in and get ready for their evening slumbers. Even Mufasa knew that. Looking up the rock, Nala knew she would find Simba in there as well – of course, since he was the king. Her eyes skewed over to where Mufasa and Nia stood, seeing the male stare up at Pride Rock with unnerving calmness.

"Your majesty," Nala broke his thoughts, Mufasa's eyes focusing on the young lioness, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Mufasa gave her the same look he did in the plains. Obviously he had made up his mind, but Nala was still unsure if even he knew what was best. She couldn't put it past him that he was thrown by the recent news, even though she saw him as invincible. But she would have to learn that he was a lion, just as she, and even the powerful king lion who had saved her and her best friend as cubs had his days.

"I have to," he replied to her. He sounded much more collected than he looked.

"I could just tell Simba and he could come to you. We can ease the pride into it slowly that you're –" But before she could offer her suggestion to the fullest, she stopped herself when Mufasa strode forward. His mane made his chest look even more full, like he wore his determination around his neck. And with only a sigh and a sympathetic look from Nia, the lionesses followed after the golden king.

Climbing to the top was a pinch for Nala, her paws learning where the right path was after years of climbing down every day and up every night. And as she looked over her shoulder, she was pleased that Mufasa's paws took the same memorized journey as her's. However, when she looked down to Nia, who was intently watching her paws every which way they landed, she couldn't help but smile. She didn't dare make a remark however, and simply just waited as Mufasa passed her and Nia caught up. Slowly, she followed after Nia to give her support while she pulled herself up to the top of the large rock formation. There, they met Mufasa waiting for them.

Nala looked to the male one more time, seeing if he was having second thoughts about revealing himself as alive to the rest of the pride all in one go. He reciprocated the look but was the first to turn away and face the entrance of the den. With a sigh, she walked up beside him.

"At least let me go in first," Nala attempted to persuade the male at her side. Mufasa was quiet for a moment, fixated on Pride Rock's height. His eyes focused on the tip of the rock overhead, like he was about to try and jump up to it. Finally, he nodded in agreement. Nala's eyes dived into the darkness of the cave, not being able to make out any figures through the shadows, but her blue orbs aided her as she stretched her legs forward into the den. There, she could see the lionesses crowding around a stage-like rock at the end of the cave, where Simba had placed himself with enough room for his mate when she returned. And as Nala entered the cave, she was taken notice of. Plenty of lionesses smiled at her and greeted her with warm chuffs. As she looked to Simba, he smiled at her. "Everyone, I have something to show you," she announced.

Simba's smile turned into a confused stare, as he like the rest of the others, awaited for Nala to give more information. But Nala didn't speak, and only allowed her news to show itself. And as Mufasa stepped forward, the cave was so silent that the sound of lionesses looking at each other in shock could be heard in the wind. Simba stepped forward, over to where his mate was, making sure this wasn't a trick of the light. "Dad?"

Mufasa's face was stiff, like he didn't believe this to be real. But soon the male's face dispersed and he smiled down at his son. "Yes, Simba. It's me," he replied. The rest of the pride gathered around Mufasa as well, giving the four space, and watching in happiness as Simba pushed himself into his father's chest in a heartfelt greeting they thought they would never have again. Mufasa's forehead bumped into Simba's, being reunited once more as the two stared at each other up close, sharing their personal feelings through a series of happy groans and feral sounds of gratitude. Gratitude that they were able to be with one another again. Nala and Nia moved to the side, watching as father and son enjoyed each others' scents and heat once more. Nala was sure that Simba was overjoyed that his father was warm again.

Once they eased off of each other, the two males smiled at one another before agreeing silently that they should talk in private. And so, without a word to the others, Simba and Mufasa padded out of the den to leave the lionesses to be with each other.

Nala continued to watch the entrance of the den, even as the two gold figures had left her sight completely. She didn't even notice that her mother was the one to come up beside her and give her a loving nudge to the shoulder. Once a nose made impact on her pelt, Nala looked at her mother and smiled at Sarafina.

"I didn't expect you to come back with this when you went out for a breath," explained Sarafina. And Nala couldn't have known either. Knowing Nia was right beside her, Nala looked at the lighter coloured lioness than herself and back to Sarafina.

"Mom, this is Nia. She was the one who helped Mufasa," Nala introduced her.

Sarafina nodded her head. "We can't thank you enough for returning our king to us," she thanked the lioness beside her daughter. Nia pinned her ears and smiled. Obviously she wasn't used to getting praise for her actions, which was kind of sad.

"It was no trouble, really," Nia assured Sarafina. Her head was lowered to the ground, the kind words already enough to make the bashful Nia shy herself away from the conversation. "If you'll excuse me please, I am going to get some shut eye," Nia said. Both Nala and Sarafina nodded, Nia leaving the two to find a spot on her own at the edge of the cave. She was away from all the hustle and bustle that had just been presented to the pride lionesses. The lionesses seemed to be calming themselves now, more aware that night time was meant for sleeping as the days ahead were always filled with work. That in mind, the lionesses dispersed from cliques and grouped up to offer heat int he cool nights. All but Sarafina and Nala joined in.

As the mother-daughter duo sat with each other, they could catch themselves looking out the dark opening to see if the kings were returning to the den. Neither had shown up for a good few minutes, while the queen and her mother sat there in questioning.

"This all seems like a dream," Sarafina stated, catching Nala's ears off guard as they flicked over to her mother's direction. Sarafina's words pretty much spoke for everyone in the pride, but Nala agreed outwardly.

"It better not be," Nala stated with a small laugh. Sarafina joined in and inched closer to Nala. The air told her that the subject was changed. With a slight nuzzle to her cheek, Nala returned it instinctively once the scent of her mother hit her sensitive nostrils.

"Mufasa will be here for you and Simba's wedding," stated Sarafina, pleasure chiming in her voice. However, it wasn't received from Nala's view. The queen's ears drooped, blue orbs practically a window into Nala's less-than-pleased thoughts about the whole wedding situation. Once her daughter didn't reply, Sarafina lifted her head off of Nala's shoulder and observed her. Nala didn't dare look at Sarafina directly, as she wasn't looking for a conversation like this right now. Not when news so drastic had risen. "Nala?"

"Yes?" Nala still didn't look at her mother.

"Are you alright?"

Nala nodded her head. "Of course."

"If you weren't, you'd tell me wouldn't you?" Sarafina questioned the young queen. Nala took a moment, deciding if she should just tell her mother now. Telling her mother that she didn't want to marry Simba now, after all this time spent on knowing what her life was going to look like, it scared her a little. If she wasn't going to be the queen of the Pridelands, what would she find for herself? A regular lioness in the pride? Or would she be outcasted? Kicked from the Pridelands? Questions whisked around in Nala's head, thoughts running backwards and forwards in the rational and irrational parts of her mind. Nala's eyes focused on one rock sticking out from the den wall, but her orbs twitched from left to right as a result of her heavy thinking. "Nala?"

Nala's head turned to her mom's gaze, seeing Sarafina's worried optics looking over her daughter's face. Processing what Sarafina had said, Nala finally replied with a nod. Her silence was speculated though. Nala knew her mother had a better idea of how her daughter acted usually.

"Sorry mom, I'm just tired," she told the lioness in front of her. Sarafina nodded, understanding what Nala hoped was a believable white lie. "Let's get some sleep, alright? We both have busy days tomorrow."

Nodding, the two lionesses settled down beside each other. The middle of the den, where the king and queen slept was in her side vision, the moon shining down on it, but Nala did her best to ignore it whilst she lowered herself to the ground with Sarafina.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're Out of Your Mind"  
A MufasaxNala Fanfiction  
**Written by Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga**

_Mufasa, Nala, Simba, Rafiki, Sarabi, Sarafina, Scar/Taka, Chumvi, Malka, Kula, Tama (c) Disney  
__Nia, Buziba (c) Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga  
__Story (c) Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga_

If you'd like to find more information on the stories and art by me, check out my deviantArt page and tumblr! Links are in my profile!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The African morning was chilled, the air still thick with dry season and a noticeable sing in the wind that passed through the ears of all that were awake – including Nala. Her mind had been tossing and turning, like her body was, all night long. The time that Simba had finally come back in with Mufasa, they made their way over to the middle rock of the den and slept there. Nala was just with her mother and the other lionesses. She didn't mind being out of the spotlight of the moon at all if it meant she wasn't painted with a brush of being in love with her betrothed.

Stepping out of the den, Nala allowed the morning sun to sweep over her pelt. If offered a richer colour to her than the shade did. She had a mission this morning, so her ears didn't pick up the sound of pawsteps behind her. Sure enough, a voice spoke to break the silence she was enjoying.

"Good morning," greeted a male voice. Nala turned around and noticed it was Simba. He was never usually up this early, so she guessed he had heard her in the den and decided to follow.

"Good morning," she faked a small smile. He probably wanted to know where she was going, and when he would know he would want to come with her. "You're up early."

"I heard you get up and thought we could spend the morning together," Simba suggested. He came up beside the queen lioness, and stared down at her with that charming smile of his.

Nala continued to smile, even though her facial muscles were pleading to stop and show her discontent with what he was saying. As bad as it sounded, Nala didn't want to spend any more time with Simba than she already was. But of course he would get suspicious about it.

"That's sweet Simba, but I have somewhere I need to be," she offered him information of her own plan for the morning. Gazing over his expression, Nala could see he was still wondering about her idea. "I'm going to see Rafiki about something."

The 'something' caught Simba's interest. How could it not? With the natural curiosity of the feline coupled with his inability to know what was rattling around in Nala's secretive mind, Nala's speech was offering him quite the titillating conversation this morning.

"Is everything okay?" the male asked, concerned.

"Yes, everything is fine," she lied. "I'm just wanting to go and speak with him on my own."

Simba took a moment to adjust his face accordingly to her. He rose a brow, hidden under his red mane and pushed his mouth to the side. "And you're **sure** everything is alright?" he pondered.

Nala simply nodded. "I'll be back later," she dismissed herself and started down the side of Pride Rock. When she didn't hear her mate calling out for her to tell her one last thing before she left, the lioness knew she was going to be dealing with the backlash of this later. But for now, she had more important things to discuss with Rafiki. She hoped he would have the answers for her, but more importantly that the mandrill wouldn't judge her if she let something slip to him.

...

Nala padded farther from Pride Rock than she had last night, getting herself to the Baobab tree where she knew where Rafiki would be. The largest tree in Africa, it felt like to Nala, as she came up to it, her neck bent back as far as it could go. She didn't see royal adviser swinging around, so she figured she should just call him out.

"Rafiki!" Nala called out. She took a few moments to let him show up and respond back to her, but there was nothing. "Rafiki, are you there? It's me, Nala." Again, there was no answer. _Maybe he's out_, thought the queen. _I'll have to come back later._

Nala turned herself around, but was shocked to see the very being she wanted to speak with right behind her. With a roar of surprise, Rafiki was sent into a crazy laughter as he usually did – even when he was totally calm.

"Something on yo' mind, queen Nala," Rafiki's thick Jamaican accent rung through his laughter, easy for Nala to pick up. Was she really that obvious about her mood though?

"Yeah," she replied, nodding her head. "There is."

"Well den," Rafiki waddled over to the trunk of his tree home, and looked over his shoulder, "Come on up!" he laughed as he climbed up the thick trunk of the tree. Once the mandrill reached the top of the tree, he looked down to see Nala staring up at him with a risen brow. "You a strong lioness, my dee'ya queen. You can get up hee'ya."

"I'm going to have to disagree with you, Rafiki," Nala replied. Her voice boomed a little louder than usual, just to make sure he could hear her from that height.

"Fine, fine." Rafiki swept himself back into the shade of the tree, and rummaged around in his home for something. After a minute, Nala watched the white haired monkey swept himself down the tree gracefully and without any harm done to himself. His hand-feet landed on the cracked ground and he walked over to Nala, holding under his arm a bowl made out of a turtle shell and some interesting looking fruits. Nala studied them as they passed in front of her from Rafiki's radical actions before he caught her attention with his voice. "You have come to me to get advice, have you?"

"Sort of..."

"Oh?"

Nala sighed, before she picked out the right words to use. She didn't want to reveal that she was thinking of not wanting to be with the king, but if Rafiki found out, would he really be the one to tell Simba personally? Then again, Rafiki was more loyal to the royals who contained the blood instead of being married in.

One more sigh from Nala and she was ready to speak. "Can you tell futures?"

"I don't believe in being able to tell dee fut-cha." Nala skewed her head to the side at Rafiki's strange accent, but she knew what he was getting at. "Howeva, I can tell you dat dee path you a' on right now is leading you away from what is expected of you." Perking her ears, Nala listened even more intently to what Rafiki was saying. Taking hold on the shell he had brought with him, his hands gripped the sides so he could swing it back and forth. Nala's blue optics focused on the insides of the shell, seeing some of the stuff contained in it being swayed back and forth. She found herself wondering how that could offer a viable glimpse into the future, but dared not to question Rafiki out loud. She was the one who came to him, after all.

He was beginning to mumble things to himself. Did he not want Nala to hear him speaking out loud? She found herself leaning into him, trying to tell what he was saying, even though his Jamaican accent. But Rafiki soon stopped and looked at Nala with a warning.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Your highness, it is very impo'tant that you tink about what you a' doing wit yo' fut-cha. De way tings a' looking now, you will not be de same as you were befo'," Rafiki advised Nala. She eased away from him and listened, not sure really what he was implying. He had seen something in her future? "Unless dat is what you a' wanting?"

"Wanting? As in, wanting to change? Is that such a bad thing, Rafiki?"

"Queen Nala," Rafiki said as he rose from his shell. Walking on over to the lioness, he wrapped his arm around her neck and closed his face into her's. "If you do not che-nge how you a' living, you will hu't many oders along dee way."

Looking at him, Nala hesitated. Had he seen her future, despite him saying he couldn't? The way he was talking didn't add up; Rafiki hadn't seen Nala in weeks. Sure, there was the casual pass-by and check-up to see how things were going in the Pridelands, but there was no real studying of her lifestyle over the days.

"What if I'm not changing? What if this is how I've felt all along?" she asked him.

"Nala, it is obvious dat you a' not wanting to marry Simba." Her eyes couldn't help but widen, unknowing if Rafiki was going to say anything to Simba or not. But also because she was curious about what he was going to say next. "Just kno', you a' going to end up wit' someone who you feel comf'table wit."

"Who?" she asked.

"I cannot tell you dat," replied the mandrill. Quickly, he gathered his things and started to head back to the tree. But Nala persisted, following after him.

"But if I don't know who I'm going to be with in the end, how will I know it will be the right one?"

"You'll just kno'," answered the mandrill. "You smart girl."

"But I've always been told I'm going to marry Simba. I was going to marry him, have cubs with him, grow old with him, and die with him. How can I know what I haven't been told what is expected of me?" Nala asked. She was starting to grow nervous of the conversation she had just exchanged with Rafiki Not knowing if he was going to report to Simba or not, she was also having a hard time with wrapping her mind around being able to make her own decisions.

As Rafiki started to crawl back up the tree, he turned his head back to look at Nala. She was back on the ground, while he was a few feet in the air. Even from there, he could see worry in her bright blue optics.

"You don't give yo'self enough credit, my queen. Tinking for yo'self might be scary at first, but once you see the changes you can make and the good you can do on yo' own, tings will settle fo' you." Nala just stared at Rafiki, left with words as strong as those that would rattle just about anyone. In keeping quiet, she allowed the monkey to make his getaway and left Nala on her own on the ground.

With a sigh, she figured it best to get back now. As the lioness padded forward, her paws seeped into the ground with each step but before she knew it, she was back on greener lands. It meant she was back in the Pridelands – meaning she would have to give some real thought to what she was told by Rafiki. But Nala stopped herself, dawning on an answer for herself. _Is Rafiki testing me? He said I can't listen to others all the time, so is he expecting me to not listen to him as well? But where would that get me?,_ she asked herself. _But what good would that do? If I can't believe what Rafiki, the royal adviser is telling me, who can I take advice from?_

As Nala asked herself a multitude of questions, she walked further into the Pridelands. Closer to her home, but still so far away from peace.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're Out of Your Mind"  
A MufasaxNala Fanfiction  
**Written by Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga**

_Mufasa, Nala, Simba, Rafiki, Sarabi, Sarafina, Scar/Taka, Chumvi, Malka, Kula, Tama (c) Disney  
__Nia, Buziba (c) Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga  
__Story (c) Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga_

If you'd like to find more information on the stories and art by me, check out my deviantArt page and tumblr! Links are in my profile!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The walk back home didn't seem like much time at all – and Nala was hoping for a little more thinking time. But as queen, she knew she wasn't supposed to take her time with her own personal affairs.

When Nala entered behind the giant rock, she fully expected lionesses to be sunbathing. A part of her even expected to see Mufasa out there with the others, but he was nowhere to be found. It irked her, in some way. But she quickly was able to ignore it when she heard a numerous boast of laughter coming from the direction where her mother usually took the sun to her pelt. Nala turned her head, seeing most of the pride crowding around Nia. What Nala thought to be a lioness who didn't like to be in the middle of most social situations, she was surprised that the pale female seemed to be leading the charge of joyful energy.

Sarafina smelled her daughter near and thusly turned her head to greet Nala. "Hello, dear," she smiled at the queen. Attention soon followed after Nala as the others greeted her, but none of them leaving their warmed rocks. So, Nala got herself over there.

"Hello ladies," Nala smiled down at them. She sat next to her mother. "What are we all talking about?" she asked.

"Nia was just telling us a story of when her and her old pride was hunting a water buffalo," one of the females boasted for Nia. Nia simply looked over at the lioness speaking and laughed a little.

"What we learned was, don't hunt water buffalo unless you're alright with having a few pokes to the bottom," Nia recapped over her story more comically to Nala, but it jerked the same reaction from the others. Nala, on the other paw, just sat there and nodded her head.

Smiling, Nala contributed. "I guess your pride was good at hunting then, huh?" she questioned Nia. Nia nodded her head and smiled.

"Probably not too wise though, if you're hunting a buffalo without at least ten lionesses there to pull the thing down," Sarafina jested. Some of the females started to laugh again, but the others looked at Nala. "Speaking of which, it's time for a hunt." The sudden reminder brought all the lionesses to their fours and turning to Nala for guidance. In the absence of Sarabi, Nala had become the lead huntress of the pride and she was about to lead another one.

"Alright ladies, let's get to it," Nala smiled before turning around.

"Mufasa!" Nia's voice was heard, and the others looked to where she darted off to to find her next to the large male. With a couple of nods and greetings heard through the group, Nala included herself by smiling at the king before looking over to Nia.

"You coming?" she asked.

"Oh! Yes," Nia nodded and took a look at Mufasa. "Join us?" she asked.

Mufasa, being male, didn't participate in hunts. His brightly coloured mane tipped off more than a fair share of prey for this lionesses, so he had reason to hesitate answering Nia. Clearing his throat, Mufasa offered the best smile he could conjure. "Thank you, Nia. But I will leave you ladies to the hunting," he graciously told her.

"Just watch," Nia suggested.

As Nia fiddled back and forth with Mufasa, her eyes were drawn to the sun in the sky. It was a little lower than it should be, which told her that it was passing time quickly for their hunt. The afternoon was practically fading into evening, so they would have to be swift to catch the herds before it was down time. Looking to Nia, she cleared her throat. "Come along, Nia. We're losing daylight," Nala advised her.

But Nia seemed determined, and Nala furrowed her brows ever so slightly as a result. "Please, Mufasa?"

"She wants to show off her hunting skills for you, king Mufasa," one of the lionesses of the pride joked, causing a high pitched series of giggling. Mufasa looked back at the group, Nia as well but her face was much more shocked that someone had said something like that.

"N-No, I just – it would nice to have a meal fresh, wouldn't it?" Nia tried to reason with the others, and maybe even herself, as she looked back at the golden male. "Please?"

Nala surveyed the two, her ears flicking wildly with mild irritation as she awaited on Mufasa's answer, which would determine one of the huntresses appearance for the late afternoon hunt. To her relief, Mufasa finally let out a small chuckle and smiled. "Alright, I shall come."

The pale lioness beside the king smiled brightly, looking at the others. Compared to everyone else, Nala looked less than thrilled with the childish attempt to get the king to tag along. But she wouldn't mind it much for now; she had a pride to feed.

Setting out and in front, Nala lead the pride over to the hunting grounds. On the menu today: zebra. Sticking low to the ground, the pride of females – with Mufasa tagging along – kept themselves intimate to the earth. Their feline eyes surveyed through the plains, and sifted through the herd. Nala, specifically, was looking for one of the zebras that weren't caring for foals nor with an injury. After the reign of Scar's, she was concerning herself with the growth and existence of new livestock in the Pridelands and she taught the other lionesses to do the same.

Looking over her shoulder, Nala flicked her tail to catch quiet attentions. "There's a zebra straying from the herd over there," she pointed her nose to the striped prey. He was old, she could tell, and he had a very obvious limp in his front leg. "We'll go for him." The others agreed in silence.

"What about that foal over there?" asked Nia. From Nia's face, Nala looked over to the foal with it's mother, a little ways away from the others.

Nala then looked over to Nia again. "What about it?"

"Why don't we just get that one?" she questioned.

Nala didn't think less of Nia for suggesting the foal as their prime target. However, due to her coming to the Pridelands when they were greener than before, she was willing to let it slide off of her back.

"We go for the elderly because we want the herds to flourish with new foals," the only masculine voice of the pride sounded. Mufasa's deep voice was lowered enough so that it wouldn't alarm the zebras into looking over to where the pride was hiding. But it was Mufasa's unique vocals, so it caught the attentions of all the lionesses. "Plus, more meat for the pride."

Nala nodded her head. "Couldn't have said it better myself," she agreed with Mufasa with a smile. He shot her a smile as well before he looked back at Nia, almost like he knew she would have questions or concerns.

"But to kill an old zebra? Isn't that a little...?"

"Harsh? No." Nala's answer was almost immediate, knowing that they were wasting time talking amongst themselves when they had mouths to feed – including her own. Nala wasn't going to lie, she was getting hungry and hunger did something to her. "Alright. This half," Nala drew a line down the middle of the pride females, "Go out to the left of the herd. The other half, go to the right. Your jobs will be to chase the target out of the herd, where my mom and I will ambush it from the front. Got it?" the majority nodded, showing their understanding for the orders given from the queen. "Be safe everyone, and let's do our best," Nala smiled.

"Nala?" Nia's voice prolonged the movements of the others, as they paid attention to Nia. Nala, begrudgingly, looked over her shoulder to the lightly coloured female. "I don't feel comfortable with killing an elder of the herd. Back in my pride, elders were –"

Nala refrained from growling, as her stomach did that for her. She was pretty sure she spoke for the others when she instantly whipped her head away from Nia. "Then don't," she answered the fae. "Move out," she told the others, who willingly left the situation that had proven to be quite challenging to Nala's level-headed authority.

Nia was left there where they were all gathered prior to the planning, looking in the directions where the pride was moving but then soon crouching to not alert the zebras of her presence. Even though she blended in the with the grass perfectly, she slunk her way over to where Mufasa had placed himself.

Nala and Sarafina, now planted where they were to ambush the upcoming prey, rolled their shoulders for sudden actions to come. A silence was upon the plains as they all prepared for the herds cries. Nala's blue-green orbs focused in front of her, not willing to miss the moment to move away from the upcoming herd.

"Are you alright, Nala?" Sarafina's voice infiltrated the atmosphere.

Nala didn't look at her mother like she knew Sarafina was looking at her daughter. "Yes, mom."

"You were pretty short with Nia, don't you think?" Sarafina whispered.

"Can we talk about –" Nala started, but she was soon cut off as the zebras chirped in surprise and hooves were shaking the earth beneath the hunters' paws. "Can we talk about this later?" Nala asked, but she had no chance to listen for her mother's response as she readied herself to take the zebra off of it's hooves and onto it's back for a swift, painless kill. And sure enough, the elder zebra galloped it's way over to Nala and Sarafina. The lionesses sprung up from the grasses. As the zebra jerked himself away from the two, Nala had already placed herself on it's back and hung herself over so it would fall to it's side. Once the weight had shifted, the zebra whinnied to a fall. Surprisingly though, it wasn't Sarafina that placed herself on the equine's throat, but a dash of red that flew past Nala as Mufasa was seen delivering the final blow. The three present at the kill were left to inhale and exhale shallow breaths, trying to catch the air they had lost in hunt and looking at each other with smiles.

Nala looked at Mufasa. "Nice work there, your highness."

With a few more breaths, Mufasa nodded his head. "Thank you, Nala."

Soon, the rest of the pride caught up – including Nia. As they passed "Congratulations." and "Well done."s to one another, they all took a few breathers again before sinking their jaws into the meat. Nala's teeth were already sunken into the black and white pelt of the kill, raking into it's tender flesh to reveal the stomach and slowly eating her way around the bones. Beside her, she noticed Mufasa sit at her left. She acknowledged him with a small smile, before getting back to her kill. But a question pressed her like the warm rays of sun pressed against her pelt. Once Mufasa took a chance to chew his food, she looked at him.

"Didn't know you were a hunter, too," she commented.

Mufasa, now looking at Nala, quickened his chewing and swallowed. "I learned most of my moves from Sa..." he started off pretty cheerfully, happy to have some praise, but then when it turned into the subject matter of his past mate, his dull eyes were once again present and he turned away to focus back on eating. Watching him do so, Nala took more of the kill as well for herself. But the few times she looked away from the zebra, she noticed Nia sitting off on her own. Every so often looking over her shoulder, Nia looked at Nala as well. Her face was playing at a caring side of Nala. But before she could really do anything, Nia picked herself up and walked off. Hopefully back to Pride Rock for safety of not knowing where she really was around the Pridelands.

_'I'll speak to her,'_ thought Nala. It was only fair. She realized that in her time of poor misconduct as both a queen and her mother's daughter, she had probably harmed Nia's feelings – and Nia was sensitive as it already was.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're Out of Your Mind"  
A MufasaxNala Fanfiction  
**Written by Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga**

_Mufasa, Nala, Simba, Rafiki, Sarabi, Sarafina, Scar/Taka, Chumvi, Malka, Kula, Tama (c) Disney  
__Nia, Buziba (c) Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga  
__Story (c) Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga_

If you'd like to find more information on the stories and art by me, check out my deviantArt page and tumblr! Links are in my profile!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

After the meal was done and the lionesses and Mufasa were finished with the kill, the vultures had already placed themselves in line. Naturally the lions didn't mind giving the rest of the carcass to the bottom feeders, as the Circle of Life could go on and no life was wasted. Nala paced forward away from the pride, already having let them know she would be back to Pride Rock soon. They left her behind to do as the queen would see fit.

Nala approached the light lioness sitting by her lonesome in the grasslands. Nala didn't find the need to make herself known through voice, as the grass was dry and dead enough to make its own series of welcoming noises. Nia looked over her shoulder to see who it was, and seeing that it was just Nala, she looked back forward. Nala could only think that Nia didn't know if she should speak with the queen, having gotten a short tempered response before.

"Can we talk?" Nala asked gently, having calmed herself down prior to this meeting. Nia's eyes advanced to the spot where Nala was, only looking at her paws, before she nodded her head and allowed the other lioness to sit down with her. "I'm sorry for how I treated you back at the hunt. I didn't mean to be so short with you." Nia nodded her head. It seemed as though she accepted the response, but she didn't agree with it entirely. Could an explanation help at all? Nala didn't know if Nia would agree even after that.

"Thank you for the apology, your highness."

"Nia, allow me to explain my thinking," Nala requested the audience of Nia's even further. All Nia did was nod. "The reason that I wanted to go after the elderly zebra opposed to the foal, like Mufasa explained, was so that we could weed out the sick and old to make way for the next generation. The old zebra had lived it's life and educated it's sons and daughters." Nia nodded once more. Nala didn't want to admit it, but it was playing on her nerves a little more than she thought it would. "Before you came back and we thought Mufasa was dead and gone, his brother, Scar, took over the responsibilities as king. He didn't understand why we did things the way we did them, and he wouldn't let anyone teach him how to be successful. As a result, the over hunting happening in the Pridelands forced more herds out so that they could care for the young they had left. On top of it being the dry season, we were running low on food for the pride plus the hyenas."

Nia's ears perked, the part about the hyenas seeming to catch more attention than the rest of Nala's speech. "Hyenas?"

"Yes," Nala nodded. "Scar let the hyenas into the Pridelands so he could have more back up in case the lionesses didn't agree with his position," she explained. Nala's blue-green gaze studied Nia's, seeing her clearly processing what was being said. She could also see Nia's lids fading over her orbs, in recognition of her own past.

"The pride I was in wouldn't let any males in," she admitted. "When Mufasa came injured and without any place to go, naturally I wanted him to be alright and join our pride so he could have some sort of protection. But when the others found out I wanted a male to join the pride, I became the lowest member. A punching bag, sorta." Nala noted the pain that overcame Nia's face the further into her memories as she pushed. However, Nala took a strange comfort in Nia being so open with her. Perhaps it was because she demanded it with her position of power, or maybe he was because Nia was actually far more trusting of Nala than she had thought to be.

"I can guarantee you if you told the lionesses here that story, they would thank you instead of shunning you," Nala told Nia. Her face was softer than she had originally started her chat with the lighter coloured lioness. Nia nodded her head.

"Queen Nala?" Nia questioned, Nala ears perking forward to listen. "Has Mufasa changed from when you remember him? I understand that his mate is dead and he is still getting used to being back home, but I just want to know... do you think he'll ever recover from it?"

Nala paused, thinking it over to herself. As she remembered Mufasa, he had either been with Simba or Sarabi. Never really on his own. And maybe that was something he was trying to sort out for himself, but she could see how he was having a hard time with it. He did seem different, as any lion would losing the love of their life.

_'The love of his life...,'_ Nala repeated to herself. Yes, Sarabi would fit into that category for more than just Mufasa. During her thoughts, Nala could feel her claws digging into the earth. Coming to a conclusion, Nala looked back at Nia from the ground she seemed to had drifted over to looking at instead of Nia's brown orbs. "Time heals all wounds, doesn't it?" she pondered aloud.

Nodding, Nia simply sighed. "I hope he will realize there's more out there when he's ready." Keeping quiet, Nala analyzed her comment tediously in the passing seconds she remained silent.

_'Does Nia like Mufasa? Or... love him?' _Nala asked herself, but she figured it was best to put it in the back of her mind for now. Rising from her haunches, she paid Nia a small smile. "We should get back." Nia nodded at the queen's suggestion, as they headed back to Pride Rock.

...

As the others crowded into the den area, queen Nala watched the multiple feline bodies fade into the black of the cave while she remained outside on her own. She didn't want to go in there; she would be expected to sleep by Simba. And Simba would still think things were okay between him and his mate. Once she was sure all the lions were gone, her smile ceased and only a frown could be seen on Nala's beautiful features. She sighed, turning around to face the African plains, settling herself down at the edge of Pride Rock. The days where she knew the day she would stand on this rock as queen seemed so much happier than she was now. As a cub, how could Nala have suspected that she was going to be in this emotional situation?

The quiet air held some noise to it coming from the left of Nala, as she looked to see a large male lion come out of the shadows. It was easily recognized as Mufasa, with that bulk of a red mane he carried so well on his neck. Noticing Nala there, Mufasa strode over with a crooked smile.

"I didn't expect anyone to be up," he admitted.

Nala only cocked a small smile back at him before she sighed. "You couldn't sleep either?"

"No." Mufasa sat himself next to the queen, wrapping his tail around his legs and looking out at the same landscape that she was.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"I'm handling things," he replied. It was a quick response, so Nala didn't force the subject more than she already had. She felt sort of dumb for asking him in the first place; he wasn't going to have miraculously cured his depressive emotions in the few short hours she hadn't seen him. But Mufasa's voice pierced her thoughts, "I'm sure you ask everyone how they're doing, but no one ever really asks you." Nala looked over to Mufasa, relaxed ears pressing against her head and her paws crossed over each other. "How are _you_, Nala?"

That was a good question, really. How _was_ she? She hadn't really been asked in so long, that she had to put some thought into it. After all that had happened to her in the couple of years, she couldn't say she was feeling at the top of her game, but she was passing by without many complaints. Or was that just what she was telling herself? Concentrating on the rocks in front of her, Nala inhaled to reply, but she didn't like what her mouth was about to say. So, she changed it.

"I'm fine, thank you, king Mufasa," she replied to the brute beside her.

Mufasa nodded his head gently. "You know I'm not the king any longer, Nala," he informed her.

"I know."

"So you can stop calling me 'king'."

"Honestly, I don't think I can," she told him. Mufasa's brow rose. "I've just always known you as the king of the Pridelands. So... do you have a problem with being called 'king'?"

A chuckle was brought out from Mufasa's throat. It looked as though he didn't expect to be chuckling; he seemed to have kept it in a long amount of time. "Then I'll admit it you, I'm having a hard time referring to you as 'queen'. I've always known you as Nala, the cub. The cub my son would one day marry and make queen of the Pridelands."

As Nala heard the word 'queen', all she could picture was Sarabi. Nala remembered being the cub that Mufasa reminded her of, and never did she think she would have to deal with Sarabi passing on before she was ready.

With a sigh, Nala admitted, "I could never be the queen that Sarabi was." This remark seemed to bring about a new mood, silencing all of Mufasa's boasts of laughter into a solemn hum as he often did when he was thinking. "She was so regal. Something about the air around her just made it so easy to be around her and not feel like you needed to give her special treatment just because of her title."

Mufasa's smile was replaced, like he shared the same opinion of the late lioness they had brought into the conversation. "I have to admit, one of the only reasons I could bring myself to come back to the Pridelands was to see Sarabi again. But now... she's gone, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Nala looked over to Mufasa, watching his face form into a series of sad, mad, confused, and gloomy expressions. "Naturally, seeing my son rule the Pridelands like he was meant to do makes me happy that I've done my job as a father...," he paused. Turning his head away, the ex-king craned his head and looked to the rock floor. "We should get to bed."

Nodding, Nala pushed herself up and shook off the dirt from her light pelt. As she watched Mufasa get up, she inhaled again. "She taught me how to hunt too." Mufasa's head turned to young Nala, like he was expecting more. So, she would give him more. "She was a good teacher, and in a sense I think that's why she'll never die," Nala explained, but Mufasa's brow continued to rise. "Doesn't teaching another mean you stay in their memory, and when they teach another, they pass on the memory of their learning?"

Mufasa was silent for a few moments before he finally nodded and smiled. "I've never thought about it that way before," he admitted. "Perhaps in teaching me that, I'll never forget _you, queen_ Nala."

Nala's head cocked back, as she adjusted her ears flicking wildly at his remark. What was it about that comment that made her... giddy? As Nala opened her mouth, she could hear the pawsteps of another join the conversation. She looked over to see Nia standing in the entrance of the cave.

"Everyone is wondering if you two are alright out here," Nia commented.

Mufasa nodded his head and walked towards Nia. "Yes. We were just having a chat," he assured her. Looking over his shoulder, Mufasa nodded towards the queen before he walked into the cave, Nia following at his side. Left there to ponder to herself some more, Nala followed in after the two slowly.


	8. Chapter 8

"You're Out of Your Mind"  
A MufasaxNala Fanfiction  
**Written by Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga**

_Mufasa, Nala, Simba, Rafiki, Sarabi, Sarafina, Scar/Taka, Chumvi, Malka, Kula, Tama (c) Disney  
__Nia, Buziba (c) Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga  
__Story (c) Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga_

If you'd like to find more information on the stories and art by me, check out my deviantArt page and tumblr! Links are in my profile!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Nala," a masculine voiced called to the sleeping lioness, as she opened her eyes slowly and begrudgingly. She realized it was morning and another realization came to mind: she hadn't slept that well. Nevertheless, her own selfish inner thoughts aside, Nala's eyes focused on the voice that came from Simba. There he stood, in front of her, looking down and awaiting her attention on him.

As Nala adjusted her vocals a moment, she finally let out a "Good morning" and cleared her throat. Her remark was scratchy and weak, to come with her waking up.

"I'm about to go and do the weekly report with the other animals in the Pridelands. You should come along," he suggested. Well, at least that's what Nala thought. It was more like he was telling her she had to come with him. And Nala didn't suppose he would just give up making her come with him.

Nodding her head, Nala rose to her fours with a mild and quick stretch before the two headed out.

As the two exited the cave, the weather was apparent to them firstly. It wasn't a sunny day as it had been the past week, and the obvious clouds in the sky were an indication that the rain was sure to come today. Not that that was a problem; the Plains could use some more moisture in them. However, Nala knew that the rain wasn't a favourite of Simba's as he didn't like his mane sticking to him and weighing him down. The two padded through the Plains, all of the animals looking over to the royal duo and going back to their business. Since there was only Simba and Nala, their senses were not alerted to being hunted nor did Nala's presence scare them into thinking they were going to be hunting outside the hunting grounds.

As the duo walked the Plains, Simba turned his head over his shoulder to look at Nala who had been lagging behind Simba. She was just going to blame it on her being tired if he asked her why she was acting so distant. "I know the elephants are having an issue, so we're going to speak with them first," he told Nala. She nodded her head and followed.

Coming into the range of the giant beasts, they all turned themselves to look at the approaching lion. Any other lion who wasn't Simba and Nala would know never to get near elephants. "Ah, hello there your majesty," one of the elephants greeted dryly.

Simba nodded his head, "Good morning," he replied to them. Nala nodded her head, smiling. "What seems to be the issue?"

"The leopards have been hunting outside of the hunting grounds," an elephant voiced over the others, the rest of the matriarch adding in their head nods and agreement.

"It needs to stop," another one said.

"They even tried hunting one of our little ones last week."

The elephants seemed to feed off one another, the shyer ones greeting the more direct energy their herd had to offer and take it upon themselves to make their own points in the conversation. As the elephants swung their trunks and flew trumpeting agreements into the air with their fellow herd brothers and sisters, Simba looked from elephant to elephant and gathered his thoughts. Clearing his throat, Simba tried to catch their attentions.

"I understand your concern, but the business of fellow Pridelanders is none of your concern," he spoke. Nala's ears perked as she looked at Simba, shock in her face that such a thing would come from him. The way the Pridelands worked was with everyone joining together to be a community and it seemed Simba didn't understand that. Nevertheless, the elephants didn't seem too pleased with his answer either.

"What kind of a response is that?" asked the matriarch – or it at least seemed that way with how she was in the front, making herself the most vibrant of the other elephants.

"One from your king," Simba retorted.

"If this keeps up,_ king_ Simba, we'll leave the Pridelands," she threatened. The rest of the herd sang in agreement. Simba looked wildly from each member of the herd whilst Nala looked at Simba, wondering what he was going to do. Surely he didn't think the problem would be solved by being neglectful. But as Nala watched on to see her "mate" conveniently become quiet while the herd in need made a fuss over the issue, Nala's instincts drove her to walk forward and open her mouth.

"I will speak with the leopards myself and make sure they know they have been warned about having to hunt in the hunting grounds," Nala said, standing beside the male who had originally tossed the subject to the side.

Nala appeared to be much more approachable about the subject, and perhaps that's why the elephants rose their trunks in gentle symphony of thanks. The matriarch smiled down at the light coloured lioness. "Thank you, queen Nala," she spoke.

The queen nodded her head. "Not a problem," she replied with a smile of her own.

As the two sides walked away, Nala could feel herself leaving with the not-so-happy king at her side. She knew he was looking at her, hoping to attract her attention with a stare, but Nala wasn't looking at him often these days so she didn't look at him. The two walked a little further away from the herd before Simba finally said something.

"You shouldn't undermine me like that in front of the others," he spoke. The two of them paused in their journey and looked at one another. A swift wind blew across the plains, so silence wasn't a tune between them. Nala's blue-green orbs simply stared up at her mate. She could understand why he was saying the things he said, but what she didn't understand is how he didn't say the same thing to the elephants.

"I don't see how I was undermining you; I was doing the job I'm given," she replied.

"What's that, being the queen that everyone wants as opposed to the queen you have to be?"

Nala's head cocked back and she furrowed her brows. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Simba shook his head, mane blowing wildly in the wind before he marched forward. "Let's just get going. We have more things to do," he explained.

The lioness watched as Simba strode forward, her eyes locked on his form as she watched him fade away from her. She wished she could just let him go right there. But alas, she beckoned behind him like she was 'meant' to do – ever since she was a cub.

They walked onwards, silence between them once again. Nala remembered how, when Simba and her used to be, she would speak with him about the little things. But now she was far from speaking with him at all. After all, what kind of remark was he going to say if she had not retorted with such a question of her own? He wasn't the Simba she thought he was going to turn out to be.

Nala saw Simba peek over his shoulder to look at her. Nala still had a sour expression on her face, but he continued to speak regardless. "We have to speak with the zebras," he told her.

"Fine," she bitterly replied. Once they approached the herd of zebra, Nala realized it was the same herd as yesterday. A feeling of distaste fell over her as she pinned her ears whilst approaching. Some of them looked carefree at the approach of the royals, but some had obvious sadness washing over their faces.

"Good morning," Simba greeted.

"Good morning, king Simba," one of the zebras spoke to the approaching male. It then turned it's head to look at the lioness behind him. "Good morning, queen Nala." Nala simply nodded her head in reply, not feeling too sure of herself right now.

Simba surveyed the herd, noticing an obvious lingering in the air. It almost looked like he couldn't peg it for a moment, but then the question arose. "You look sad."

The zebra sighed and nodded his head. "We lost one of our elders yesterday," he said.

"From old age?" asked Simba.

"No," he said looking over to Nala, "The hunting party with queen Nala."

Simba's head whipped over his shoulder, his gaze on Nala. She didn't look at him however, as she just watched the zebra look at the ground. It kind of seemed like he thought he said something he wasn't supposed to, the way Simba reacted how he did. However, Nala knew she had done no wrong by the ways of the Pridelands.

However, Nala dipped her head and looked at the zebra before her. "I'm sorry for your loss," she replied.

Nodding, the zebra swished his tail before a sigh came from his throat. "The Circle of Life is here for a reason, your highness. I'm just happy you were able to end the elder's suffering quickly and painlessly." Nala nodded in assurance she did just that. A bittersweet understanding between prey and hunter was carefully arranged, as Nala knew that one day this zebra's children, grandchildren, and even great-grandchildren would be eating her as well when she died and became the grass.

"Excuse us," Simba finally spoke as he walked over to Nala and started to usher her away from the herd. The lead zebra watched as the two walked off, and went back to grazing just in case there was more to be asked and told.

Simba turned to face Nala, a harsh expression painted over his face. "What are you making the hunting party do?" asked the king.

"The same thing your mother did, and your grandmother, and all the other queens before them; I'm hunting the older generation so that the younger generation can carry on the legacies," answered Nala, very sure of herself.

"You need to hunt the foals," Simba replied.

_'Clearly,' _Nala thought, _'He hasn't hunted a day in his life.' _Nala inhaled slowly, containing her frustration with the male before her and let it escape obviously enough for Simba to have noticed. "We hunt the elders because they have lived their lives and have already passed on their genes and wisdom to the younger generations. The zebra the hunting party killed yesterday was old and it didn't have a shot at living with it's bad leg," Nala explained. "By killing the generation that has been here before the new, we can –"

"You need to stop arguing with me, Nala," Simba spoke, cutting off Nala's informative lecture. As Nala adjusted to what he said, she let the words roll off of her tongue the way she wanted them to come out.

"I'm educating you. There's a difference," said the queen.

Simba was quiet before he growled, Nala unknowingly letting her paws shimmy backwards as she watched him. As much as she should have known that Simba wasn't going to take action against her, she was still slightly inconvenienced by the way she viewed him the past couple of days to think that he wasn't the lion she believed he was at first.

"A lioness shouldn't argue with a lion," he told her.

"Excuse me?" Nala replied, quite displeased with what he had just said.

"Especially as the king's mate, you should follow my lead and agree with what I say."

Nala was disgusted. How could he say such things? Had he really forgotten that it was her lead that got him to come back to the Pridelands? Obviously showing on her face, Nala looked away from Simba and tried to contain her utter discontent with his speech. Never had she thought a lion, especially Simba, still thought the way an old lion would – and not even an old lion would have said it aloud.

The queen shook her head and turned around, walking away from her mate. Simba didn't hesitate to ask her, "Where are you going?" as if he thought that lionesses being property was still a valid form of thinking as well.

"You don't need to know," Nala replied as she walked away, leaving the lion to himself. He could finish up the rounds today; she was done with his attitude and the way he thought he could control her the way he controlled the land – Nala seemed to be the only thing he was fine with controlling.


	9. Chapter 9

"You're Out of Your Mind"

A MufasaxNala Fanfiction

**Written by Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga**

_Mufasa, Nala, Simba, Rafiki, Sarabi, Sarafina, Scar/Taka, Chumvi, Malka, Kula, Tama (c) Disney_

_Nia, Buziba (c) Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga  
Story (c) Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga_

If you'd like to find more information on the stories and art by me, check out my deviantArt page and tumblr! Links are in my profile!

**Chapter 9**

Trudging back, Nala's sour expression gazed over her shadow, but soon faded. It seemed like she was displeased with herself when really, she was unhappy with the shadow that was beside her just this morning. Nala exhaled, continuing to press forwards and away from where she knew Simba was on his morning walk. She almost felt bad for leaving him like that; she wanted the animals of the Pridelands to know that they were cared for by _other_ members of the royal family – though she wondered just how much she mattered to the royal family right now.

Still steaming, Nala walked on and made eye contact with Pride Rock. Her paws stopped pulling her towards it as she just looked at it. The sun made it seem more lightly coloured than it actually was, but she always remembered, as a cub, thinking of Pride Rock as this angelic beacon. Almost like it would guide her back home no matter how dark the land could fall. Many times when she was away from home, she would look over her shoulder to see if she could still spy the rock. She could swear she could, but maybe it was her hopeful imagination doing so for her. But she didn't complain when she saw it, mind tricks or not – she could still feel close to her family and friends.

She started to walk back again, seeming to be faster than she thought she would be going back. A s she pulled herself up the structure, she landed on the flat surface that overlooked the rest of the lands. Blue-green orbs were caught by two brightly coloured moving beings at the tip of the rock, Nala soon making them out to be Nia and Mufasa. Together, as usual. Nala's outside was blank though her stomach churned. And when she realized this was happening, she bit her lip as if it were a very forward, and confrontational feeling that the two could see if they turned around to notice her.

Watching them further, Nala watched as Nia smiled up at Mufasa. He mirrored the same, but his was much less genuine as hers; almost tired. A sleep deprived smile. Meanwhile, Nia's was much more energetic and feverish. And the more she looked at Nia, Nala felt herself biting her lip. Noticing the taste of blood in her mouth, she ceased and stood still for a moment. Attempting to clear her mind before she called upon Mufasa, she had a thought run through her mind again: _Jealous?_ Not that she hadn't been aware of this before, but she had to think about it even more deeply now. But jealous of what? It couldn't be with Nia, could it? No, she wasn't jealous of Nia... or at least, that's what Nala was hoping. Maybe she was more jealous of Mufasa having someone who wanted to be around him as much as Nia wanted to be. As much as she tried to ignore it, the littlest part of her brain told her that she was jealous because she didn't want Nia being close to Mufasa.

Before she could pursue to the thought any further, her mind eyes caught sight of Mufasa's. He was looking over his shoulder at her, like she had asked her something and awaited a response. Mumbling to herself, she caught her words on her tongue.

"H-Hey," she stumbled over herself. Nia was watching Nala as well, so Nala offered her a small nod in appreciation of her presence with them and not just Mufasa's.

"Are you alright, Nala?" asked Mufasa. He rose off his haunches and moved in on the lioness. "I thought you were with Simba this morning...?" Mufasa questioned the lioness.

Nia looked from Mufasa to Nala. "You didn't leave him to do it on his own, did you?" asked Nia. Nala had to physically stop herself from whipping her head around to look at Nia with the faintest of glares.

"No, I – Well, I mean I – Sorry, but your highness, can I please talk to you about something?" Nala stammered, still trying to gather herself. The moment she looked back at Nia, who looked intent on listening to this as well, she turned her head back to Mufasa with intent to specify. "Alone?"

Mufasa nodded his head, large red mane moving drastically even with slow nods. "Of course," replied the king. Looking over to Nia, he smiled down at her with the same energy as before. "Excuse me please, Nia."

She nodded, but it seemed hesitant. Nia's eyes focused back on Nala for a moment, curious as to what she was going to speak to the aged king about.

Nala turned away from Nia as she lead Mufasa over to the inside of the den. Seeing no one there, Nala's fears retreated about being heard and she turned back to face Mufasa. She gathered herself quickly when she turned, seeing him quite close to her, but she didn't move off from him.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Mufasa.

"I was wondering," Nala started, but she didn't have the right words to figure out how to ask Mufasa for help. She felt sort of dumb for not having thought of this prior to calling him over to her – for all she knew he could have been enjoying being with Nia. The words soon came to her through her racing memories of seeing Nia and Mufasa together on the tip of Pride Rock. "I mean, I remember you going out with Simba and teaching him about being king. But... could you do it again?" Nala spat out the last part, still not sure how she was supposed to go about asking for a father to re-teach his son that he spent time on before.

Mufasa stared at Nala for a while, wondering if she was going to say anything else but when she didn't move her mouth to open it again, he inhaled to begin speaking. "What do you mean you want me to 'do it again'? Simba knows everything he needs to do," Mufasa told Nala, despite her obvious facial argument.

"You might be right, but he isn't really acting like he does," replied Nala. As delicately as she could have said it, she was sure that she would run some claws along the sensitive subject of the king's son. But the longer Mufasa took a pause, she wasn't sure he was going to be bent out of shape like she predicted he would be.

"Why can't you teach him, Nala? I'm sure he would listen to his mate more than he would his father," Mufasa reasoned his best with Nala. However, as sure as Mufasa was that he had the best reason to let Nala teach her mate how to do his job, Nala was sure that after what happened that morning, that it wouldn't go over as Mufasa thought it would. Nala's face contorted as a result of that thought, and it was obvious to Mufasa that something wasn't sitting right to her. His face softened for her, as he leaned his head down. "Nala?" he questioned.

Nala's ears perked to his voice, but she didn't look into his eyes. Nala wasn't sure he would be able to tell if Simba was the way he was by just looking at Nala – the eyes were a window into the soul. And she didn't want to risk the father-son relationship being nothing but happy, especially since the reunion of the two.

"You're smarter than me on this, your highness. You're a better teacher, and that's why I ask you to do this for Simba. And for me," Nala mumbled the last bit of her request. Having no confidence that love was present in their mateship, she was sure that any reason why Simba would want to listen to her was lost and wasn't coming back.

A silence was kept between the two of them. Nala looking at her paws, she leaned her ears back against her head and sighed, uneasy with how he wasn't replying to her. She was afraid that if she looked up at Mufasa, she would see him shaking his head. However, when she looked past her paws to his she could see him turning around, which brought her head up to see what he was doing. Though his body turned away from her, he smiled into her eyes.

"I'd better get going then. He's still out there, so it would be perfect to start now," Mufasa reasoned as he pressed forward.

Nala sighed happily, following him out whilst being lead by the male. "Thank you, your highness."

As he walked on, turning his head over his shoulder and looking past his red mane, which looked brighter than it usually was in the early sun, Mufasa smiled over at Nala. Squinting slightly, he replied, "Mufasa, not your highness," and left her with that.

Nala stood on the edge of the stairs leading down to the grassy terrain below them on the rock, watching as Mufasa made his way out to where he, no doubt, had taken Simba before. A gentle wind picked up, causing Nala to look to her side and seeing Nia there. She watched the same thing as Nala did.

"Where's Mufasa going?" asked Nia.

"He's going to see Simba in the plains."

"Is he going to be long?"

Nala looked back to see Mufasa's decreasing figure. Considering how much Simba didn't understand about how the Pridelands worked and the stubborn nature of the younger lion, she was sure it would. However, she couldn't be certain. "Maybe," she replied, trying not to be so vague.

With the sound of a sigh heard beside her, Nala reared her head over to look at Nia who walked away from the side of the Queen. Nala rose her brow, skeptical of Nia's attitude. As Nala watched Nia walk away, she was affirmed in her suspicions.

'_She likes him_,' Nala thought. '_Maybe she even loves him'_


	10. Chapter 10

"You're Out of Your Mind"  
A MufasaxNala Fanfiction  
**Written by Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga**

_Mufasa, Nala, Simba, Rafiki, Sarabi, Sarafina, Scar/Taka, Chumvi, Malka, Kula, Tama (c) Disney  
__Nia, Buziba (c) Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga_

_Story (c) Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga_

If you'd like to find more information on the stories and art by me, check out my deviantArt page and tumblr! Links are in my profile!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

For some reason, with the new teaching in progress with the old king and his son, Nala thought she would have an easier time sleeping that night. But truthfully, she hadn't. She was awake since all the others went to sleep, but she kept up quite the rouse when others were to awaken that night and look around to see if anyone else was awake with them. Nala didn't want to draw any eyes to her – not now at least. She was awake for when the sun poked its way into the den, and she heard the rustling of bodies – belonging to Simba and Mufasa – as they got up to begin their lesson.

As the morning progressed, Nala wondered to herself more and more about how Mufasa was fairing. And then it occurred to her that she was thinking more about Mufasa without as much worry for his anger management. Just wondering about him, hoping he was well out there. Catching herself, the queen shook her head free of any taunting thoughts telling her she was in the wrong for thinking about him like she was. _'He's your soon-to-be father-in-law,'_ she mentally scowled. _'Keep thinking this way, it's gonna come out sooner or later and you're going to be the scandal of the pride.'_ As she was told countless times, you didn't need a scandal if you were a royal.

Nala had remembered that the two had been gone since the sun had risen over the mountains in the distance. She determined they had been out for a little while longer than five hours. Wondering how they were doing, Nala looked out amongst the rest of the herds to see if they were on high alert with two large male lions in their midst. However, if the herds knew anything, they would be sure to know that Mufasa would keep Simba in check if he were to disobey any rules of how hunting worked – and Nala knew Mufasa had the same ideals as she did. But then that thought took over once more. Her feminine brain going wild as she let her day dreams sink in to thoughts of Mufasa. _'Maybe I best go check on them. To at least make sure that Mufasa isn't overwhelmed with such a... difficult student.'_

Nala left Pride Rock, heading out to where she was sure she could find the duo. Her suspicions were affirmed when she heard the deep voice of Mufasa coupled with the aggitated sighs of who could no doubt be her mate. Nala rounded the corner of a hill that the two had their backs to. There she saw them sitting, Mufasa using his paw to illustrate what was no doubt something that was taught when Simba was a cub.

"When we die, our bodies become the grass and the antelope eat the grass," Mufasa reminded Simba. "It's how we all remain connected in the Great Circle –"

"Yes, dad. I know how the Circle of Life works," Simba replied, the annoyance in his voice coming to quite the dramatic peak. Nala watched as Mufasa cocked his head back, unaware of how mouthy his once sweet and polite young son had become.

"Then are you simply just holding back on me? Because so far, I've had to remind you about everything I have ever taught you," Mufasa replied. Past his mane that was all Nala could see, she was sure that Mufasa was furrowed his thick brows as much as she did hers. She felt for Mufasa right now; it wasn't easy dealing with Simba these days. He used to be just as Mufasa described him, but something in him had changed. Nala just wasn't sure when it had happened.

Simba sighed and looked away from his father, his eyes landing on the light coloured figure of Nala. Seeing his mate, Simba didn't even give her a smile but he just stayed with the normal sour expression. The kind a cub would give his mother when he had to say he was sorry when he didn't mean it.

"How long have you been standing there?" Simba asked his mate. His edgy voice caused Nala to raise her brow.

However, when the comment was made, Mufasa turned his head around and noticed the same thing Simba had. Mufasa's face immediately changed as he smiled at Nala with much softer eyes, though they were still heavy with annoyance.

"Ah, hello Nala. Come to see how our boy is doing?" Mufasa asked. His voice was thick with a jolly tone, which lead Nala to believe he was only using it for show.

Nevertheless, she painted a smile on for him trying to relieve the tension. "Oh, yes," agreed the queen. "How's it going?" she asked like she didn't already know.

"I don't need any teaching; I know it already," Simba replied, but he looked at his father. Mufasa was drawn to his son's gaze and repeated the same annoyed expression. "Nala, however, seems to not get it."

Both Mufasa and Nala narrowed their eyes. "That is not true, Simba," answered Mufasa.

"Listen to your father, Simba," Nala replied. Both Simba and Mufasa looked down at the lioness with a surprised look in their eyes. Never had Nala used such a tone, and she was even surprised herself that she could conjur such a way of saying something – especially to Simba, of all lions.

"I believe Nala knows much about the Pridealands and she has taken an interest in making sure that you know so that you two can run the Pridelands as best –" Mufasa started, but he was shortly cut off by Simba's scowl towards his mate.

"You asked my dad to give me 'king lessons'?" Simba harshly questioned. Stepping into Nala's space, he glared down at the lioness who held her ground against the future king.

Nala pinned her ears. "Seems my suggestion isn't going as I hoped it would," answered the queen. With a swift movement, she turned herself around and let her tail hit Simba's face. His grunt was assurance in her aim. Quickly, Nala walked away from the two, unsure of how the lesson would go now that the student had another reason to not listen. But now Nala was wondering if it was even worth Mufasa's trouble time to teach Simba all over again. Surely it had to be infuriating for Mufasa as well; the next heir to the throne was willing to throw away all that his father had worked hard to maintain. Nala's pace slowed as she wondered just how much good she had done to ask for Mufasa's help.

...

As Nala sat down at the tip of Pride Rock, she acknowledged a soft wind pick up around her, blowing her light pelt around kindly. Almost like the world was giving her a kind pat on the back, Nala got to her paws and moved away from the direction of the wind. In her adjustment, she noticed the vibrant colour of Mufasa standing a few feet away from her. She hadn't even heard him come over and was slightly curious of his presence. Why had he not made himself known?

"Oh, hello there, your highness," Nala greeted him, still a little out of sorts with how things had gone earlier with the interruption of Mufasa's lesson – and how Mufasa had kind of snuck up on her.

"Please Nala, call me Mufasa. It makes me feel older than I want to address when you call me such things as 'your highness'." Mufasa sported a smile, but obviously it wasn't picked up on by Nala as she nodded her head obediently. "I was just...checking up on you," he told her.

"Checking up on me?"

"Things didn't go so great this morning, so I was hoping you were alright," he replied.

Nala took a moment to adjust her moldable expression to what seemed fitting. She nodded, "Yes. Thank you," and looked down at her paws.

It was quest between the two of them before Mufasa moved closer to Nala. Almost right behind her where she stood, avoiding his eyes, she twitched her ears to suggest her knowing of where he was.

"Nala, might I ask... how you and Simba are doing?"

Nala's ears twitched once more, uncomfortable by the posed question. It wasn't like she could tell him "No." otherwise he would know there is something wrong. She had a duty to make sure that things stayed nice and quiet around the pride...didn't she?

Nodding, Nala replied, "We're fine."

"Are you sure?"

_'No,'_ Nala wished she could just cry. But alas, she was more secretive, even though she wasn't sure how well she was coming across as that since Mufasa had suspicions. "Yes," the queen swifty replied.

Nala rose up to her fours, and began walking away. A terrible mannerism to act out in front of the king, but she felt the need to leave. She had just as much inclination to do so being the queen, didn't she? Or at least, she was for now; she wouldn't be able to pull this if and when Simba and her broke it off for good. Or would they ever? The question merely got Nala walking faster, down Pride Rock and over to the water hole closest to the pride.

_'I either stay with Simba for the rest of my life and am miserable, or I somehow manage to break it off with him and become a regular lioness all over again. Or even... not be a Pridelander lioness any longer... would I be exiled from the lands?'_ thought Nala. She was so entranced in thought she had not even noticed the Mufasa had followed her down the steps of the rock structure they called home and made sure he was right near her.

"Nala," Mufasa's reflection joined Nala's in the cool water that lingered underneath them in the tiny pool. Her eyes averted from the water and over to where the king stood. Mufasa closed the space between them as he looked down at the lioness in front of him. "Nala, I don't know if I can believe you when you say everything is fine," he told her.

"Mufasa, I'm fine. Please, you don't need to worry about me," Nala attempted to shrug off the king. She wanted to walk away, just so she wouldn't have to outwardly lie to someone else. She was already having a hard time telling herself she could easily go through with the life that was made for her.

Regardless of her attempts to shake him, Mufasa's attentions clung to her like vultures to the scent of death. Once Nala's eyes were off of him, he seemed to follow after her gaze and moved up beside her.

He sighed. "I do," he replied. Nala looked back up at the male, awaiting his reasons which she knew he would, no doubt, share with her. "Your my son's mate. I feel the need to make sure you, and him, are alright."

Nala appreciated the family standpoint in which Mufasa worried over her as much as he did his son, but she wasn't willing to accept that from him. When she thought about it, she didn't want it from anyone, really. For a moment, Nala wondered why she was so intent on keeping to herself the life she didn't want. Like nothing could be done about it.

And maybe that thought coupled with Mufasa's intent to keep her pleased with things – apparently Simba – is what made Nala's brows suddenly furrow and peer back at the king. She sighed loudly, exuding frustration from her breath whilst her tail lashed from side to side.

"You need to stop worrying about me," Nala practically shouted. "I don't need anyone keeping tabs on me, and making sure that I'm the happy little princess, or queen, or whatever I am these days!" Nala's words acted almost as a force, as Mufasa backed away in surprise of her tone adjustment. He lingered in front of the seemingly angry lioness, his one paw hovering over the ground like he had every intention of placing it back down to make his opinion firm. However, with Nala he was a little unsure about how he was supposed to approach her now. She had once been just a cub, and now that she was an adult with very real adult emotions and thoughts, he didn't know how he was supposed to react to her. A wiser lion would have simply turned away and left her to herself – and probably linked that to why she had walked away without asking for company.

"Nala, I –"

"You need to stop worrying about me so much and just focus on Simba and Nia!" exclaimed the queen before she jolted away from the king. She pushed past the grass and lead herself away from Pride Rock, a learned behaviour by now.

Mufasa simply just stood where he was and watched as the tops of the grass danced violently out of the upset lioness' way. This was one time when he knew he couldn't follow her.


	11. Chapter 11

"You're Out of Your Mind"  
A MufasaxNala Fanfiction  
**Written by Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga**

_Mufasa, Nala, Simba, Rafiki, Sarabi, Sarafina, Scar/Taka, Chumvi, Malka, Kula, Tama (c) Disney  
__Nia, Buziba (c) Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga  
__Story (c) Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga_

If you'd like to find more information on the stories and art by me, check out my deviantArt page and tumblr! Links are in my profile!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Maybe it was the fact that she had dismissed herself from Mufasa, the lion trying to help her and look out for her despite her stubborn interludes of dismissing him, that made Nala feel so uncomfortable with going back to Pride Rock. Never had she thought that things were going to turn out like this. The worst part was that she did half of this to herself. Nala silently walked along the plains, like she was already an outcast of the pride, not even bothering to look over her shoulder to see if someone was coming after her. She didn't even want to look at the home she was ruling over, as it meant she would have to see everything she didn't want to become in a title she had no choice of

taking.

Quietly, Nala sighed to herself and sat down. Her shoulders were higher than her neck, a sign of her discontent with the happenings of tonight. Sadly, she looked at the ground and thought about everything. Over and over, she could just imagine herself running away from a king who was only trying to help her. And she had only just shoved it in his face, with every intention of making him dislike her. But Nala knew, in the depths of her heart, she was glad he was there for her – or at least he was before her childish outburst.

Settling down in the grass, Nala closed her eyes and hoped that she wouldn't relive the moments of her worst behaviour in her dreams.

**...**

"Nala?" A familiar feminine voice urged the lioness to open her eyes. In doing so, Nala fluttered her eyes open slowly at the sight of her mother and the sun on her back. Groaning, Nala lifted her head up to look Sarafina in the eyes. "Oh, thank goodness you're safe," she sighed, sitting down. Sarafina looked like she had been out here for a long time, leading Nala to look at her dirty paws and the sweat the coated her similar pelt.

"Mom? You weren't out all night, were you?" asked Nala. Her voice held groggy notes to it.

"Of course I was. I couldn't sleep knowing you were out here all on your own," Sarafina told her daughter.

Nala was reminded again how selfish and childish she was. The behaviour not only inflicting herself and Mufasa, but now her mother. The young queen rose to her paws and nuzzled her mother gently. She didn't know how much sleep Sarafina had had the previous night – or if she had even had a cat nap yesterday afternoon with the other ladies of the pride – so Nala didn't know what strength Sarafina had in her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry about me," Nala replied.

Catching her breath, Sarafina looked at her daughter, Nala's ears pinned back to her head in guilt. "It's alright, I'm just happy you're safe," Sarafina replied. Nala smiled over at her mother with a small glint of sadness in her eyes. She was still unwilling to speak of her problems or let others know how she felt, so Nala continued to hide her true feelings. Even through the windows to her soul. "We have to get back home."

Nala knew her mother was right, but she didn't know how she was supposed to be okay with going back now. Not after what she had pulled. "Mom, I –"

"Nala, you have duties and responsbilities to take care of at home. This isn't like you to be so...," Sarafina searched for a word that was fitting for the representation of her daughter that was so unlike her as Sarafina stated. Once she wasn't able to find the word within a few seconds, Nala offered her suggestion.

"Irresponsible?"

"Yes," agreed Sarafina. Nala heaved a sigh of hopelessness to herself. "It isn't like you to be this way. I'm beginning to wonder if something is wrong."

Nala stood in silence, not willing to allow her mother to know the story, but she would shine some truth on the matter at least. Nala couldn't help but feel a little guilt when she lied to her mother; she remembered how understanding and calm Sarafina was when Nala returned back from the elephant graveyard after being saved by Mufasa from the hyenas. Just thinking back to it, Nala's eyebrows furrowed sadly as she still attempted to hide things from her mother.

Nala's head declined, her paws becoming of interest. "I just have a lot of things going on right now," replied the queen lioness.

"You can talk to me you know," Sarafina offered her daughter.

Nala nodded in thanks. "I know I can. I just have to take care of things in my own," the daughter assured her mother. It wasn't anything against Sarafina. On the contrary, Nala went to her mother many times for guidance, but this was one time when she had to guide herself – or so Nala thought it was.

Blue-green eyes watched as Sarafina nodded with a face that looked like she had a bad taste in her mouth. Obviously, she wasn't content with having to let her daughter figure out her own problems. But like any mother should (in Sarafina's opinion), Nala was old enough to be an adult who could ask for help when she needed it.

"You still have to come back home," replied Sarafina. Nala nodded in understanding. As the two headed back to Pride Rock, they were quiet with one another, just enjoying the time they had together; mother knowing that her daughter was alright after had gone missing, and daughter with a renewed faith in her mother's need to always be there for her in times of need.

**...**

Once they were back at Pride Rock, Nala and Sarafina were immediately met with the sight of the old king and the young king entering into the den area. Simba and Mufasa weren't shy to offer the two returning lionesses looks, however short Mufasa paid the two of them. He wasn't short of a smile to Sarafina and Nala, but it was only a small one and then he took his leave quickly. Nala felt a lingering weight in her stomach as she watched Mufasa depart the reunion but she shortly brought her eyes back to see Simba walk over to the two. Nala's ears perked forwards when she saw her mate approach her and her mother.

"Nala, where were you last night? Are you alright?" Simba asked.

It took a moment for the queen to determine whether or not Simba was sincerely concerned or not, but she wasn't too intent on making sure he was soothed if he was. However, her tone overtook a protective pitch as she nodded her head.

"I'm fine," she answered him.

"Where were you?"

'Why do you care?' thought Nala. Nala looked back at the den area again, convincing herself that Mufasa would emerge and find her. But when he didn't, she just took a look back at Simba and cleared her throat. "Just out by myself," she answered him vaguely.

Almost like he had sensed her discontent with him, Simba nodded his head. "I wish you wouldn't have," he told her. Nala's ears perked. "I can't protect you if I'm not with you." A small smile graced his mouth before he nodded his head and walked away from the duo.

Nala simply watched over her shoulder as Simba exited the scene, hopping off of Pride Rock – probably to do rounds, Nala figured. Sarafina's head was directed to look over her shoulder as well.

"It's sweet of him to be worried about you," Sarafina hummed. It was almost as though she said that to lighten a situation she knew was shrouded in darkness as it was.

"Did he come out looking for me last night?" Nala questioned. When Sarafina didn't answer right away, she already knew what the answer was. "Thought so," sighed the lioness. Turning away from the den area, Nala pressed forward and away to the area where she knew the lionesses would be. She thought, surely, they would be happy to know she was back.


	12. Chapter 12

"You're Out of Your Mind"  
A MufasaxNala Fanfiction  
**Written by Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga**

_Mufasa, Nala, Simba, Rafiki, Sarabi, Sarafina, Scar/Taka, Chumvi, Malka, Kula, Tama (c) Disney  
__Nia, Buziba (c) Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga  
__Story (c) Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga_

If you'd like to find more information on the stories and art by me, check out my deviantArt page and tumblr! Links are in my profile!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Nala?" Sarafina's voice pierced Nala's thoughts, as she looked over to her mother. Sarafina's similar coloured eyes were focused solely on her daughter, even as the other lionesses addressed her. Sighing, Nala took a moment to look at her mother cautiously. Wishing she had done a better job at hiding her distress with Simba just a few moments ago, Nala let go a breath that had been built up in her chest for what seemed like forever. Awaiting to see if her mother's eyes remained on her, she shook her head. Sarafina nodded and walked away from the sunbathing area, leading her daughter out with a soft "Come on." and left with Nala.

The two walked out onto the open plains. A sunny day in contrast to Nala's storm-filled mood. As they were quiet while they walked, Nala's head rushed with a mixture of pain, sadness, anger, and hopelessness. Not like her mother would know all the fine details, but she knew Sarafina was suspecting of such a brew of one or two emotions fighting with one another. When her mother didn't speak, it was apparent to Nala that she was going to have to be the first one to speak or she wouldn't get anything accomplished with their talk.

"I don't want to marry Simba," Nala admitted. It was a remark to stop Sarafina in her tracks, but Nala kept walking like it was old news.

"Why?" Sarafina asked.

As the two lionesses brushed past infinite patches of grass, that was the only sound made between them for some time as Nala compiled her thoughts. Not having planned to put them into words or sentences (or even a speech), she looked out to the herds and what they were doing. They didn't look disturbed as two hunters walked by, as they recognized it was queen Nala – the lioness who held up the tradition that queen Sarabi did with not hunting outside of the hunting grounds – and went back to grazing.

"We were doing rounds together the other day. When he was faced with a problem that the animals thought needed attention, he failed to make an attempt to resolve anything and just shoved it back in their faces like they didn't matter," Nala explained. As Nala spoke, every word she said, Sarafina's eyes looked like they were going to fall out of her skull from how wide they were.

"That doesn't sound like the Simba I knew as a cub," she commented.

Nala nodded her head. "Not like when I was a cub I thought he would turn out like this," sighed the queen lioness. "I didn't expect him to disrespect me either," Nala sighed. Sarafina's eyes locked onto her daughter once more. Suspecting explanations, the lioness watched Nala for more explanation. "Mom, he basically thinks as queen I don't matter as much as he does; a queen's job is to agree with whatever he says and not argue with him. He probably is gonna tell me next that I have to give him cubs," Nala practically growled. Like she would let Simba touch her like that after what he pulled.

Sarafina was quiet for a few seconds before finally realizing she hadn't said anything. "I...," she paused as Nala looked at her, "I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"Sounds unreal, right?" Nala questioned.

Sarafina nodded. "I can't believe it...," she mumbled, walking up beside her daughter. She glanced over to Nala, questioning her daughter with her eyes.

"I don't love him like I thought I was going to when we were kids...," Nala blankly spoke, though the statement held so much more emotion behind it. Nala's words were laced with sadness, scared of what she was supposed to do now. "This isn't how I thought my life would turn out."

"I can't blame you," replied Sarafina.

"And I thought I could change him," Nala explained sadly.

Her mother's head turned to the side in confusion as Sarafina watched her daughter. Nala continued to sadly look out to the plains, not paying an eye to her mother's expression.

"What do you mean?" Sarafina finally asked.

"I asked Mufasa to mentor Simba like he did when Simba was a cub," Nala admitted. "After what he did on patrol, I couldn't let him destroy everything Mufasa and Sarabi had worked so hard for," Nala explained. A small part of her brain commended her for saying the royals' names without their appropriate titles before.

The two continued onwards, Nala's ears twitching from side to side, wondering if they were going to run into Simba. That was just about the only time when Simba was on her mind with care. Nala wasn't willing to know what Simba would say if he knew what the two were speaking about. And she was pretty sure that her mother wasn't willing to spend time with him right now either.

"I wish I could be more help to you, Nala," Sarafina finally spoke. And Nala knew her mother held truth in her words. Smiling as best she could over at Sarafina, Nala nodded her head and pushed it against her mother's neck.

"Thanks, mom," purred the queen.

"If I can do anything to make it better, please don't hesitate to ask me for help, Nala. I'm your mom; I want to help you."

As knowing as Nala was about this fact, she didn't understand why she wasn't willing to come and speak with her mother about her problems. Regardless of her newly acquired title of queen, she knew her mother wasn't going to judge her or embarrass her about her problems. She was sure that Sarafina had helped Sarabi with many problems in her time as queen – and having someone like Sarafina was probably a helpful way of keeping a queen sane with all the things that go on in the Pridelands.

Smiling, Nala nodded and nuzzled her mother once more. "Thanks mom, you're the best."

"I know," Sarafina joked as she smiled at her daughter. It wasn't too long ago when Sarafina looked down at her daughter, but now she was looking at Nala at her same height – even a little taller.

"So, what is your next move?" Sarafina asked.

As this question filled Nala's ears, she was still and quiet while trying to figure that out for herself. Unknowing of what she was going to do, she shrugged her shoulders and looked over to the plains once more. For some reason, she didn't think that looking at her mother was going to solve anything. But of course, looking at the plains just made her think of running away from her problems. Adventuring off into the plains once more, like she had with Scar as ruler, and not coming back until she brought some sort of resolution. But this time, she didn't know if she could find it in another lion.

Nala shrugged truthfully. She figured it best not to make up some sort of an excuse to tell her mother and not to believe it herself. She had run it through her mind so many times about what she could do, but then they would soon turn into what she couldn't do. Ultimately, the only thing Nala could do was wait. And waiting was possibly going to be the worst part.


	13. Chapter 13

"You're Out of Your Mind"

A MufasaxNala Fanfiction

**Written by Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga**

_Mufasa, Nala, Simba, Rafiki, Sarabi, Sarafina, Scar/Taka, Chumvi, Malka, Kula, Tama (c) Disney_

_Nia, Buziba (c) Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga  
Story (c) Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga_

If you'd like to find more information on the stories and art by me, check out my deviantArt page and tumblr! Links are in my profile!

**Chapter 13**

When Nala and Sarafina returned back to Pride Rock, able to pass off their mother-daughter chat as official business, it was night time. The dark had already seeped into the setting of the Pridelands and Pride Rock was painted with quietness. When the two entered into the den area, Nala was passed by by Mufasa. The solemn lion merely looked at her and nodded his head in greeting before passing her by and going to the plains. Having been looking over her shoulder to watch him, Nala looked back to Sarafina and excused herself. Sarafina nodded her head and Nala jolted after the king.

"Your highness," Nala called attention from the king, figuring it would be best to use his title instead of his name. That was a permission she was probably not allowed any longer. She couldn't imagine Mufasa being alright with being yelled at though when she approached him, he seemed quite calm.

Nala trotted over to Mufasa, where he stood a little ways away from Pride Rock. Enough of a distance from their home to make it look smaller than it really was. She had to wonder why he was out here, though that was not the reason for her pursuit.

As Nala got closer, the male declined his head to get a better look at her. As she looked up at him, Nala lost the words she was going to use. No, that was a lie; she hadn't planned any words at all. All she had really decided was that she needed to apologize.

"I just wanted to say... I'm sorry," she looked up at him, but her eyes were shortly darting away. She didn't know why she was so submissive of the eye contact between him and herself, but when his rubies hit her orbs, Nala couldn't help but get a jittery feeling in her chest. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. Or told you off like that," she apologized. '_Am I forgetting anything? I feel like I should say more...,'_ thought the lioness. The silence that Mufasa answered her with wasn't helping her either. '_Why isn't he saying anything?'_ Nala shifted her weight uncomfortably before she cleared her throat. "I'll... I'll leave you alone now. Good night," she figured he didn't want to speak with her and so she would give him the space he wanted.

As she was about to walk away, Nala heard Mufasa take a breath from the world around him. "Nala," his deep voice beckoned the lioness in front of him. Not caring if her neck would snap off her head, Nala's attention turned immediately to Mufasa once she was called for. As she looked at him, the male looked her in the eye quite intent on letting her know something. But he slight smirk suggested he was not feeling as angered with her as she had thought he was. "I appreciate the apology," he told her.

Nala paused for a moment before she thought of something to say. "Does that mean you accept the apology as well?"

Mufasa chuckled, letting his head drop and then looked back up at her. "Yes, I accept it. Thank you," replied the male.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Nala felt like she was finally able to breathe. However, she was curious as to why she was holding her breath like that. She hadn't even noticed she was until she finally let it all go from herself.

_'My thinking Mufasa was angry at me must have meant more to me than I thought it would,'_ thought the lioness. Now content with Mufasa's answer, Nala smiled up at him as he did to her.

"I must say though," Mufasa caught Nala's attention quickly, "I didn't expect you to act like that," he chuckled. Though he chuckled lightly, like the subject matter wasn't as important as it would be to some other king who was more uptight than Mufasa was. Nevertheless, Nala's ears pinned back immediately and respectfully.

"I know, and I'm sorry. You were just trying to help," replied the queen.

He nodded his head in agreement. "I was."

"I just have a lot going on right now," Nala assured Mufasa. She knew he must have been wondering by now if she had just grown up to be that way.

"Anything I can help with?" asked the king.

Regretfully, Nala shook her head. With her ears pinned, she felt like a little kid once more, listening to her mother talk to her about how if she needed help she could ask for it. But this was a situation where she knew there was no helping her unless she got it under control on her own. And when she could finally get things sorted out, she doubt she would ask Mufasa for the help she needed; she wasn't going to tell him how his son was the one she was having issues with. And now that Simba was being mentored by his father again, she was hopeful that things would change.

"That's sweet of – it's nice of you to offer, your maj –"

"Mufasa," the king corrected her. As Nala stood silent, Mufasa moved into her space and sat down comfortably like he was in his previous spot. "You know how I feel about you calling me things like 'your highness' and 'your majesty'," Mufasa reminded Nala comfortably.

Nala looked up at Mufasa, now ever closer to the view of his red orbs. She nodded her head before looking back up at him. "It's nice of you...," stopping for a moment, she remembered what she was going to say before. "It's sweet of you to offer your help to me, Mufasa," Nala told the lion, bringing a warmer smile out of him. "However, it's something I have to work out for myself this time."

Mufasa's smile softened, dimming a little but remained present on his face. "I understand," he replied. "Don't hesitate to ask me for anything if you need it, Nala."

Nala nodded in understanding. However much she didn't feel like she had a place to ask someone like a king for help, she was forgetting that she was a royal as well, which meant she had more inclination that she gave herself credit for. In Nala's mind she was still a normal pride lioness. Apparently, she had to reminded of her title a little more.

"Thank you," Nala replied.

As the two sat close to one another, they simply just took in each others' faces; Nala appreciating Mufasa's husky features coming across to her as so caring and gentle in this time of need. And for all she knew, maybe that was just what he was trying to make her feel for him. Nala's lids became heavy with thought suddenly, as she thought to herself just what he might be thinking as he watched her.

'He's not thinking anything about me,' thought Nala. Shaking her head slightly, the lioness laughed awkwardly a little before looked down at her paws. She could still feel Mufasa's eyes on her but she played it off as she if she thought he had looked away from her. "Well," Nala rose to her fours before she looked back at Mufasa, casually as she could. "I should get back to the pride."

"Should you?" Mufasa rose his brow with a smile, a joking tone underlying in his voice.

"Why yes, I should," retorted Nala in an equally jesting mix of vocals.

Mufasa nodded at her remark, but simply sighed and looked to his side. The moon was shining exactly overhead of Pride Rock, illuminating the structure. His eyes then darted back to Nala, looking down at her. "Travelling back this late at night all on your own?"

"I'm not a cub anymore, Mufasa," Nala reminded him as if he couldn't tell the difference in size of a cub and a fully grown lioness. "I can get back safely."

"I meant you don't have to go back tonight," Mufasa replied.

Pausing, Nala thought about what had just been suggested by the king. But then she had a flash of her mother giving her a small lecture about how she needs to stop being out all the time and not with the pride. Thusly, she shook her head.

"I should get back. I was out last night, and I don't think –"

"Stay with me tonight, Nala," Mufasa firmly requested the lioness. The request took Nala back a little. Never had she thought she would have been asked by the one and only king Mufasa to spend the night with him. Never did a sly thought cross her mind, as it was Mufasa. The silence that Nala kept between them obviously irked Mufasa to impose a few more words. "You don't have to, I just...," he mumbled off. Nala's ears perked, now interested in what he was going to say.

"You just...?"

Mufasa was quiet before he inhaled to himself. "I'd like for you to stay," admitted the king.

As Nala ingested the words spoken to her, a smile couldn't help but cross her face. She couldn't hide how nice it felt for someone to want to be with her, as she seemed to find that a little bit of a rarity – aside from her mother, of course.

"I think I'd like to stay, too," answered the queen.

Mufasa smiled at her reply, as he settled himself down in the grass. It was cooler in the night, so it was a relief for his pelt to not have to be exposed to the sun for a while. Nala felt the same way, though she did a little better because of her lighter colour. Placing herself on the ground, a little ways away from Mufasa, she exhaled and looked out to the plains like Mufasa did.

A few times, Nala caught Mufasa's eyes and he caught hers. It wasn't like when they got caught they would look away from one another. If the one looked at the other, and the other caught them doing it they would spend a little time just looking at each other before having a mutual agreement in silence that they were happy with what they saw and then would focus on something else. Nothing was really said or talked about, but more just enjoyed as the silence complimented the night time. They would hear the sounds of the herds cooing and the grass singing in the wind's dance. It was a peaceful melody to lull to the two lions into a slumber that was more peaceful than they had had in a long time.


	14. Chapter 14

"You're Out of Your Mind"

A MufasaxNala Fanfiction

**Written by Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga**

_Mufasa, Nala, Simba, Rafiki, Sarabi, Sarafina, Scar/Taka, Chumvi, Malka, Kula, Tama (c) Disney_

_Nia, Buziba (c) Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga  
Story (c) Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga_

If you'd like to find more information on the stories and art by me, check out my deviantArt page and tumblr! Links are in my profile!

**Chapter 14**

The bright African morning was the nicest alarm that Nala could have received in the morning. As she fluttered her green-blue eyes open slowly, she remembered last night. How her and Mufasa spent the night with one another, and they fell asleep out in the plains. The thought of Mufasa gave Nala's eyes a fixation on the slumbering lion beside her. His back was to her, but she could see that his tail was moving so he was awake as well. As the lioness cleared her throat, she could see Mufasa bring his own gaze to her. Their eyes met in a tired fixation.

"Good morning," said the king. Nala smiled down at him, her being more upright in a relaxed sort of way, while Mufasa was still laying himself out over the dried grass of the plains.

"Good morning," Nala replied. "Sleep well?"

Mufasa took the same position as Nala had. Now she was reminded of how much smaller she was compared to this kingly beast. Adjusting himself, the Mufasa tucked his paws under his mane and looked down at Nala from the short distance he was away from her.

"I did, thank you," Mufasa told the lioness. He nodded his head once with a soft smile, an almost kingly way of agreeing with her. Nala smiled back at him, remembering just how much he hadn't changed from when she was a cub. But then the painful conclusion of him being so much older than her hit her and she placed the thought in the back of her mind.

Adjusting her eyes back onto Mufasa when they had strayed from him in her own little thoughts, she nodded her head and smiled. "Good."

"Did you?"

She nodded quickly. "I did."

Mufasa nodded again, Nala joining in. Both lions remained quiet for a while, looking away from the other and focusing their sights on the setting before them. A bright morning to reflect how they felt with one another.

Mufasa then looked back at Nala, watching as she surveyed the plains. "I appreciate you staying with me last night," he mentioned, her head coming back to look over at him. Nala simply smiled and sighed with content.

"I didn't...," Nala started, but she stopped. The way she was going to tell him she didn't mind made it seem like there was no reason for her to stay other than him just wanting her to be there. In truth, Nala enjoyed being there; she wanted to be with him. A selfish part of her even was glad that he had asked her instead of Nia. And that made her start to wonder how much she truly felt for Mufasa in a way that could be labelled as 'wrong' and 'inappropriate'. He was going to be her father-in-law after all. But for now, she wasn't willing to oblige her duty to tell him "No." and be on her way as if she didn't have feelings for him in the least.

Mufasa leaned his head into Nala, seeing her eyes wandering over the ground in thought. "Nala?" he asked her. This brought her back to him as she smiled at her reflection in his bright red eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I was happy you asked me to stay," Nala admitted, trying to sum up her last bout of words. Hopefully it was what he wanted to hear. And as Nala finished her words and watched the facial structure of Mufasa contort into a pleased one, she was sure that what she had just told him was something he appreciated.

"I'll have to ask you again some time then," replied the king. Unsure of how to exactly answer, Nala just hummed in agreement.

As the lioness picked herself up, she shook herself free of grass and dirt. Her pelt called for the same bright colour if she was going to go back home and not have as many questions as she would if she were to turn up dirty and dismissed from the den all night. Seeing her movements, Mufasa got up quickly. It caught Nala's attention to where she looked back up at him but shortly replaced her concentrated orbs with a soft smile.

"We should get back. I'm guessing they're going to wonder why we were out all night with each other," commented the queen.

"What are you going to tell them?" Nala took a quiet ponder to herself.

_'What __am__ I going to tell them?'_ she repeated to herself. The more she thought about it, Nala thought it best to say that the two were not with each other. But a little part of her wanted them all to know. To not have to worry about this drama subject that the queens before her were looking to avoid, it didn't suit her. If they knew she was with Mufasa, Simba would possibly be out of the picture, her mother and the rest of the pride wouldn't have to find out slowly that the two were together and Simba was no longer a thing. And on top of all that, Nia would finally get the message that she wasn't going to have Mufasa for herself.

Mufasa's slight chuckle caught Nala off guard as she looked over at him. "Seems we both have no clue what we're going to say," he smiled.

Nala's face mirrored the lion's. "Not a clue."

"Tell me now if you want me to keep quiet about this, or if you want me to tell the truth, Nala. We both know we have reputations to keep."

Taking Mufasa's last comment into consideration, Nala remembered how Mufasa was still the king of the Pridelands just as much as Simba was. However scrambled the idea was, she still had to consider that Mufasa's tail was under the fire if he should have anything dramatic arise. Nala's eyes had strayed from him in thought, but they soon pressed back onto him.

"I think it's best we keep this between us."

He nodded his head. "You were out in one direction, and I in the other then?" Mufasa's voice ceased a little bit of it's usual proud tone. Nala noticed, her ears flicking as a result.

Trying to lighten the mood, she boasted a small laugh. "We found each other coming back and walked back home together?" asked Nala.

Mufasa shook his head. "I'll come home in a while," he told her, "I want to get a drink and then I'll return."

Nala nodded in understanding. Offering one last smile, the lioness turned around and headed down the hill she was turned away from a few short moments ago and slowly started to make her way back home to the large structure in the distance. She could feel Mufasa's eyes on her while she was still mostly in sight for him, but when she was out of hearing range of him, her form was no longer watched.

**...**

The closer Nala got to her home, she could feel her chest tingling with nervous energy. She wasn't sure if the others were worried about her, but she knew she was going to raise a few eyebrows for certain. Especially with her gone and the old king.

As she reached the top, Nala was surprised to be greeted with smiles and gentle welcomes. The other lioness walked up to her and nuzzled her as she returned the family affection she was given. Once they were all finished with their attention, Sarafina made her own arrival and sighed in relief.

"We were worried about you," she commented.

Nala smiled back at her mother. "I'm fine, mom."

"It's my job to worry," Sarafina reminded her daughter. Nala knew this, but she didn't agree with it all the time. With Sarafina getting older, she couldn't worry about Nala as much anymore without there being some consequences with it.

Nala's peripheral vision lured her sights over to a lioness at the edge of Pride Rock. She could see it was Nia, looking over the sides of Pride Rock for, who Nala guessed was, Mufasa. Clearing her throat, she walked over to Nia and looked at her.

"Are you alright, Nia?" asked Nala.

Nia was immediately drawn to Nala's gaze, her own eyes riddled with insecurity. When Nala picked up the emotion, she knew that she had to put her guard up. Simply her look was enough to show that Nala was going to be questioned about something the two had in common.

"Do you know where Mufasa is? He's been gone all night."

Immediately, Nala shook her head. "No, I don't," the queen replied.

Seemingly discontent with Nala's answer, Nia just nodded her head before she quietly dismissed herself. To Nala's surprise, Nia actually made eye contact with her and a simple nod in recognition for the queen's limited help. As the lighter coloured lioness passed her by, Nala smiled blankly before looking away and out to the plains she was part of earlier this morning.

_'He should have been back by now,'_ thought Nala. But she soon reminded herself of a very important thing. _'He's an adult. I best stop being a mother right now.'_

**...**

Settling down with the other lionesses, Nala had spent the most of her day with them – Sarafina included, naturally. Having a girls day after what she had been going through, thinking about, and experiencing, was refreshing to say the least. The girls always took her mind off of the happenings in her already hectic life. However, Nala found herself quite interested in why Nia wasn't with them. Seeing as how everyone loved her being around, Nala was surprised she didn't take advantage of the female attention while her precious Mufasa wasn't around.

Nala sat in the middle of a divide between the lionesses, talking with each other from across the way and laughing. Every so often she would smile at something that caught her attention either by some kind of key word or the volume and provide a smile to the positive energy. However, she felt lacking of much of it right now. She could just feel the attention on her at times, wondering if she would talk about what was getting her these days. However, she just kept to herself about it and answered when she was asked something. She would even laugh when a collective amount of laughter was announced in the group. But in the back of her mind, she wondered more and more about where Mufasa was.

As the lionesses rose up for the evening hunt, they travelled back to the front of their structure. As Nala was about to pass by the side entrance of the den, her sights focused on a fast moving, lightly coloured figure rushing forwards to their home. Nala moved her head sideways, noticing Nia. And she looked frantic.

"Help! Please, help!" Nia shouted, her breathing jagged as she pulled herself up to Pride Rock. The others took notice of the lioness as they moved over to her. "Mufasa's been attacked!"

Nala's heart dropped. Her eyes widened a noticeable amount, to her feeling like they could fall out of her skull from how wide she stretched them. Her stomach did back flips as she moved closer to Nia.

"Where is he?" she shouted. She held the same shakiness as Nia did in her voice.

"He's limping back right now! We have to help him!" Nia exclaimed.

"Everyone, follow Nia to where Mufasa is –"

Nala was cut short of her order when Sarafina shouted. "There he is!" The females rushed past Nala and Nia, Nia following after them as they all went to aid the lion's walk. "King Mufasa!"

Nala watched where they all went, and sure enough, Mufasa came into view. He didn't look a thing like he did this morning when she last saw him. The usually proud walk he strutted was now tattered and broken. As if he only had three legs, Mufasa kept his left front paw off of the ground as best he could, but every once in a while when he would stumble and instinctively set it down to support him, he growled deeply. His mane was in shambles, usually groomed accurately to his status. As he got closer to Nala, who was still frozen on the top of Pride Rock, she could see his golden pelt written with scars of his battle.

"King Mufasa, please lean on us," one of the females requested of them.

"Don't push yourself," another suggested. They all moved close to him in hopes that he would give up and just allow them to carry him with their joined strength, but he strode past them in silence.

Watching as Mufasa reached the steps up, Nala could feel herself start to cringe as she watched him pull himself up. Slowly but surely he worked his way up, using his claws and the remaining strength his fight didn't take from his muscles to join her up at the top.

As Mufasa passed Nala, she felt like a crocodile had bit down on her chest. The fact that he didn't even pay her the attention she wished he did, especially right now when all she wanted to do was help him, she couldn't deny that it hurt her. It felt like he was walking away in slow motion, as she could only watch him leave her behind and disappear into the den. The lionesses followed quietly, Nia leading them in.

Nala was surprised as she was brought out of her thoughts by the feeling of water falling onto her paws. She looked up to the sky, seeing bright clouds and sunshine. Not a grey cloud in sight.


	15. Chapter 15

"You're Out of Your Mind"  
A MufasaxNala Fanfiction  
**Written by Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga**

_Mufasa, Nala, Simba, Rafiki, Sarabi, Sarafina, Scar/Taka, Chumvi, Malka, Kula, Tama (c) Disney  
__Nia, Buziba (c) Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga  
__Story (c) Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga_

If you'd like to find more information on the stories and art by me, check out my deviantArt page and tumblr! Links are in my profile!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Nia, please. I'm alright," Mufasa's deep, yet tired, voice resounded in the echos of the den. The lionesses were all so frantic, yet they sat around Mufasa spaciously, allowing him the room to breathe and move as he wished. Though he hadn't done much moving as of when he laid himself down. Meanwhile, Nala sat outside the den, discontent with where she was, but felt it was necessary. The last of the sun was shinning her shadow against Mufasa in the distance.

"I used to be the medic in my old pride. I know how to make things better faster," Nia replied to the king's resistance. "We all want you to get better as soon as possible." To this, the others agreed instantly and noticeably. Their cooing was sign enough that Mufasa was much worried about.

Nala, over in the distance, seemed like the odd one out of them all who didn't seem to care about Mufasa's recovery. If only they knew how shaken up she was, they would see how she was the most caring of them all.

Mufasa's sigh of discontent was well heard, but his body agreed as he allowed Nia into his space. Manoeuvring his fragile frame, Nia looked over Mufasa's pelt and inspected the work she had ahead of her. The closer and the more she looked at him, Nala could feel her claws unsheathing and extracting little bits of earth from the rock flooring. But as she noticed what she was doing, she sighed and retracted them for the best. She didn't need others seeing her like this – nor did she really need to be angry with someone who was taking care of the lion she was more concerned about.

Nala's ears flicked to a sound behind her as she noticed the scent of Simba, soon turning her head to see it was just that. The young lion looking into the den, unaware of what had happened prior to his arrival, as a result of his face. It contorted into surprise, looking over to his mate.

"What happened?"

"Mufasa was attacked," replied Nala.

"By what?" Simba announced his anger immediately at the sound of his father undergoing a trauma like being victim to abuse. Nala could only guess it was because of what had happened when they were cubs. How Simba still thought his father as invisible. Or at least, that's what she saw Mufasa as prior to this event.

"We don't – or rather, I don't know yet," answered the queen. She quickly took her eyes off of Simba to see Mufasa, who had his eyes tightly shut in pain as Nia worked around him. "He should be okay. Nia has experience with caring for injured lions from her old pride," Nala attempted to soothe Simba out. She had to wonder if she was really making sure he was okay, or if she needed to hear it said aloud more.

Simba let out a sigh of annoyance before Nala looked back at him. "You were out last night," he commented.

She nodded. "I was."

"You really need to stop going out on your own like that," Simba advised the lioness beside him. Nala's risen brow alerted the male to her not liking what she was hearing as she seemed to feel that way about him these days. "If I'm not there to make sure you're safe...," Simba started, but Nala quickly shook her head with a rebutting spout of chuckling.

"We both know the only reason you'd say something like that is because others are here," Nala spoke intimately to her mate. "If you and I were on our own right now, you'd have called me a bunch of demeaning names. Seeing as how you see me as just a useless bobble head to walk around with you and agree with everything you say, like you don't have any idea how to do anything around here and need someone to reassure you of every stupid thing you do."

Before Simba could even express his shock of at her words, Nala had made herself scarce from the young king's side and walked away from all the nervous energy, only adding to her mood. Nala didn't know she could feel like this. She felt a mixture of anger, sadness, frustration, worry, nervous, and tiredness. And as she walked further away from the den, the more she felt her shoulders being weighed down by all her emotions.

As she walked away from the den, Nala stepped further into the darkly painted Pridelands. Still atop of Pride Rock, she reached the edge and looked up at the sky. The lioness focused her eyes on the brightest star of the night, figuring it was shining just for her to see._ 'Is this all meant to happen? Is something greater going to happen to me? Am I just supposed to wait this out, or am I supposed to do something about everything now? And if not now, when?'_ she asked herself.

**...**

Nala's ears caught the sound of exitting lionesses from the den. As she rose herself up from sitting, she faced the bunch of them that looked over to her and sadly smiled. Starting to become worried with how the others were looking, she stepped forward towards the den before Nia emerged. Nia noticed Nala right away, and thusly she smiled weakly.

"Hi," Nia greeted Nala, tiredly.

"Hey," the queen replied.

"How are you?"

"Fine. How are you?" Nala asked. She could admit it, she was thankful to Nia for what she had done no matter the outcome of how Mufasa turned out. And she knew that a lot of work was put in on Nia's part, so she needed some attention, Nala was sure.

Nia looked over to the den area, her eyes still adjusting to being out in the lighter setting than the den had offered her. "He's going to be okay, at least," she answered.

"Okay, but how are you, Nia?" Nala pressed further for the lioness' answer. Not that she didn't like to hear about Mufasa's recovery coming along, but she wanted to make sure that the lioness who was caring for him wasn't missing out on what she needed.

Almost as if she were taken back by the question Nala had posed in between them, Nia concentrated on the answer that seemed to be on the tip of her tongue for a while before she finally let it out.

"I'm okay, thanks," she replied with another tired smile. "Queen Nala?" Nia asked formally.

"Yes?"

"You didn't see anything before, did you?" This question left Nala with a risen brow and the want to ask what Nia meant. But, Nia continued. "I mean, I saw you and Mufasa together earlier yesterday. Together. I was just... you didn't... did you see anything suspicious?"

Nala's brow rose slowly the more Nia babbled, wondering what the lioness was really getting at. Nala could have sworn that Nia was asking if Nala had planned for this all to happen, but if that were true, why would she want to drive Mufasa into Nia's paws even more? The longer time Nala stood quiet, Nia could feel the growing tension. Nala could as well.

"Are you asking me if I intended for Mufasa to get hurt?" Nala finally spat out, her eyes narrowed.

"Of course not!" Nia gasped.

"Then what do you mean?" Nala asked. She was growing quite impatient with Nia's constant obsession with Mufasa – for personal reasons, of course – and she was beginning to get the feeling that Nia and her weren't going to get along at all as long as they kept up this 'act' the two seemed to instinctively know was put on for show to the others.

"I just thought you and Mufasa –"

"You know what, Nia? All I ask of you is to make sure that Mufasa is as comfortable as he can be in his time of need right now. Other than that, you don't need to concern yourself with what Mufasa and I do or say together," Nala told the lioness firmly.

A silence set between the two left Nia looking shocked, like she didn't know this was coming. And maybe she really didn't. Nala would never know truly – and she didn't care at this point. All she needed to make clear was that Nia needed to stop pushing her boundaries just because she was new and she thought she had some sort of titanium shield around her with the other lionesses liking her so much.

The two were quiet with one another for a while. Nala standing firmly in one spot, and Nia in another. Across from one another, looking at the other right in the eye. Nala's neck was upright, her head held high and her clear eyes glowing the darkness to exhibit her higher stature over this lioness in front of her. Meanwhile, Nia kept her head at a comfortable height where she could look lower than Nala.

Finally, she spoke. "Yes, your highness," Nia quietly said, wandering off. She didn't even look over her shoulder to see if Nala would change her mind about how she acted and want to apologize. Nala wasn't in any mood for an apology. At this point, she wasn't even willing to stand in the same spot with Nia around. But alas, if Nia was going to be the one who could care for Mufasa in the moment of his injuries, she would stand it.

One of the lionesses walked over to Nala, keeping her head moderately placed under Nala's in respect. "Your highness?"

Nala shifted her sights over to the pride lioness. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

Nala nodded her head before she looked off to where Nia had walked off to. "Please fetch Rafiki in the morning," she requested. "I'd feel more comfortable with him looking after Mufasa's wounds."

"Yes, your highness."


	16. Chapter 16

"You're Out of Your Mind"  
A MufasaxNala Fanfiction  
**Written by Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga**

_Mufasa, Nala, Simba, Rafiki, Sarabi, Sarafina, Scar/Taka, Chumvi, Malka, Kula, Tama (c) Disney  
__Nia, Buziba (c) Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga  
__Story (c) Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga_

If you'd like to find more information on the stories and art by me, check out my deviantArt page and tumblr! Links are in my profile!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_'I mean, I saw you and Mufasa together earlier yesterday. Together. I was just... you didn't... did you see anything suspicious?'_

The words rung in Nala's head like the echos in a cave. Carrying the sounds around in her mind, Nala's facial expression was heavy with annoyance as she thought back to her conversation with Nia. The queen lioness, as much as she knew that something like this could have happened between the two of them, didn't expect it to come to this. But she would have done the same for any other lioness prying into her business... at least, she thought she would.

_'Where does she get off thinking she's allowed to tell me I did something wrong? Is it finally getting to through to her that Mufasa doesn't like her like she does him? Is that how she's finding this new confidence in herself to be defiant of me?,'_ the lioness asked herself, angrily. She had barely noticed she was pacing back and forth in front of the den area while the other lionesses were out on the hunt.

Nala's thoughts were cut short by the sound of a groan creeping out of the mouth of the den. She stopped herself, legs still spread like she could start walking at any second, as her ears perked to the sound where she knew Mufasa lay. Nala took a moment to look over her shoulder, seeing if anyone was going to see her walk into the den. No one in sight – not even the always-watching Nia.

Pressing forward into the darkness, Nala's eyes were greeted with the sight of Mufasa's body laying in the only light the night provided through a crack in the top of the den. His eyes were closed, resting his chin on his arm while he looked fairly curled up to her. The only reason Nala found herself keeping calm while she watched him for a while was seeing Mufasa's tail gently tap on the ground. Upon further inspection of the lion, she could see his scrapes and bruises dulling in redness. However, as much as he looked alive, Nala was beginning to realize that the hot tears were welling back up in her eyes.

Mufasa's ears twitched, Nala's nose giving a sniffle. Raising his head up, he watched as Nala walked forwards to him. It didn't even take him a moment to think about it, as he just smiled and watched her with tired, soft rubies.

"Nala," he welcomed her. Nala's head was lower than her shoulders as she walked over, ears weak to her head and eyes shining with what little light was allowed into the den. "How are you?"

Stopping, she stood in front of him with the best smile she could conjure. Watching this proud lion in front of her, Nala found herself finding it harder to smile with every second passing that she didn't let the tears in her eyes flow out. Maybe Mufasa noticed this, as he attempted to rise to his fours, but it wasn't without much battle with himself.

Nala looked at him with her ears perked. "Mufasa, please don't push yourself," she asked him.

"I'm fine, Nala," Mufasa replied. But not even something that held so much sincerity in it could fool Nala into believing that Mufasa wasn't hurting all over. There were scrapes and cuts as evidence of that. And he played it off like it was nothing like she wouldn't see it as an obvious lie?

_'Just like him to play this off as nothing,' _thought the queen lioness. "So, what's the truth?"

"The truth?"

"How are you really feeling, Mufasa?" Nala pressed him, allowing him to know just how severe of a liar she found him to be – she wanted the real answer.

"Nala, I assure you, I'm feeling just –"

"You're not feeling 'just fine', or you wouldn't be here," Nala quickly cut off the lion.

Once Mufasa realized this lioness meant business and wasn't asking just because of social politeness called for it, he adjusted his demeanor fitting to how he truly felt. The lion sighed, laying his hind legs out and crossing his front paws over the other. Nala smiled for a brief moment, realizing even in pain he practically oozed a kingly front.

"I'm surviving," he put it simply. As bare as that statement was, Nala found it to be so ridiculed with truth in how she felt.

"What even happened?" Nala asked, though she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear it; she was already feeling guilty enough for how things were turning out. Did she really need to ask and place more guilt on her shoulders?

But Mufasa engaged into the question. "Hyenas." Once he spoke, Nala could feel the unfiltered tears fall from behind her eyes and onto the ground. "Nala, what's wrong?" Mufasa asked the lioness in front of him.

She shook her head, though she was sure that it wasn't the best way to convey that nothing was wrong with her either. "I'm fine," she sniffed. "I wasn't the one who was attacked."

"I'm a lucky one," Mufasa seemed to attempt to assure Nala. From crying to the ground, Nala looked back up at him and expressed her confusion in her shimmering eyes. "If it were not for Nia being there, I would have surely been killed. I'm grateful for her having been there when she was."

_ 'I think I might be as well,'_ thought Nala. She shook her head slightly, trying her best to stop the tears from falling. But they couldn't be stopped. "I'm sorry," Nala told the king.

"Nala –"

"If I hadn't left you this morning, this wouldn't have happened," Nala spoke in a broken tone. The tears had obviously gotten to her, as her voice was reflective completely of how she was feeling. And it was how she felt.

"Nala –"

"It's my fault that you were attacked, Mufasa. I'm the one who –"

As Nala rapidly began to blame herself, she was stopped in the middle of her sentence by the feeling of something landing on her paw. From rambling into the face of the king lion himself, her eyes drifted downwards and observed her paw taken over by a larger, more yellow paw with lightly coloured toes. Nala watched, as though she didn't know what was happening, as Mufasa gently gripped his paw over her's.

"Nala," Mufasa firmly spoke, imploring her to be silent for a while. She did just that, but felt her eyes beginning to well up with tears again. "It isn't your fault. Please stop believing it is."

Courteous of Mufasa's request prior, Nala was silent and allowed them to have some silence. As she occupied her time, she continued to stare down at the lion who was so willing to make her believe she was not to blame. Nala didn't even notice how much she was really intrigued by Mufasa just being in front of her until she felt her own paw push into his. When she was aware finally, the lioness smiled sadly.

Mufasa leaned up, placing his tongue across her eyes to take the salty tears away from her face. Quietly, Nala sniffed on impact with him before she looked his face over. Up close, she could really see his age, but the age hadn't taken away that charm and genuine light of happiness he kept in his orbs. With the little light available in the den, Mufasa's ruby eyes shimmered.

The two didn't even noticed the presence of two others join them in the den until a clearing of the throat was heard. Nala and Mufasa immediately directed their heads to the sound, taking their paws away from one another quickly as they could. Nala was faster due to her being well compared to the lion in front of her. Their eyes focused on Sarafina standing beside Rafiki. While Rafiki looked completely unphased by what he had seen, Sarafina's eyes were wide and the white overtook her blue-green colour.

"I'm he-ya to look at dee keeng," Rafiki smiled as he walked over with his funny crouched over walk whilst using his staff to support himself.

Walking past Nala, Rafiki identified Mufasa's wounds and cuts silently. Nala nodded her head before she smiled at Rafiki. "I know you'll take good care of him, Rafiki," Nala kindly said. She was doing her best to hide the shakiness she was feeling in her vocals now. She knew her mother wouldn't tell anyone what she saw, but had it been someone other than Sarafina, she could have been in the very trouble she wanted to avoid.

"Of co'se, yo' highness," Rafiki replied.

Nala walked over to where Sarafina stood, still looking shocked. Almost written with guilt all over her face, Nala nodded to her mother and passed her by. Sarafina had no intention of letting Nala leave her like that as she trailed after the queen and pursued what she was hoping would be an explanation.

"Nala," Sarafina spoke, attempting to slow her daughter down with words alone. But when they wouldn't work, Sarafina found the speed to inercept Nala's path and move in front of her. "Nala."

"Yes, mom?"

"Can we talk, please?"

Taking a moment to think about it, Nala nodded her head. "Of course...," she sighed.

As they were on the top of Pride Rock, Sarafina found it best to lead Nala away from where others could hear them speaking. Walking down the steps of the massive rock structure, Sarafina and Nala walked over to the nearby watering hole. Luckily no one was there, so Sarafina could talk about whatever she needed to in peace.

Turning back to Nala, Sarafina took in a breath. "What is the relationship between you and Mufasa?"

Nala laughed a little at the question. "What is our relationship?" Perhaps out of nervousness, she let the laugh come out but she genuinely thought it was funny that Sarafina would word it like that.

Sarafina's face hardened to an unusual seriousness. "Nala."

The queen knew she was going to have to talk about this now.


End file.
